Ready or Not, Family We'll Become
by Jaw19
Summary: A second part to A New Dark Hunter In Town. Styxx and Jez are moving towards a wedding but of course it's never that easy in the life of a dark hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty folks, here is the continuation to A New Dark Hunter In Town. I'm not too sure on the title so I'm up for everyone's idea. Hope you all enjoy it I'm a little nervous to know what you think!**

* * *

After a night of patrol, Styxx and Jez were on the chaise in the library. She snuggled against him grinning from ear to ear. "I love you Jez," he whispered in her ear. She turned gazing up into his eyes. "I love you too Styxx," she replied. She curled up in his lap letting his warmth sooth her. "Tell me about you're family. You know about mine," Styxx asked. Jez closed her eyes a moment summoning the picture of them in her head. She slid out of his lap and went over to one of the bookshelves. She pulled off an old thick book and brought it back where she returned to her former seat. She opened to the first page and revealed a picture of her with a woman who looked exactly like her, a man with her smile and a younger girl. It was her family Styxx could tell. "That's my father. I have his humor so you probably wouldn't have liked him but not to worry he probably wouldn't have like you initially since I was his oldest daughter," Jez teased as she pointed to the man. Next she pointed to the woman who looked like her. "My mother. You'd have liked her she had her rules and made sure that I followed them and was polite," she said with a smile. Next she ran he finger over to the younger girl. "My sister. She was a tough one. It's hard to say whether you'd have gotten along or not. You'd either have gotten along famously or fought like cats and dogs," Jez said thinking aloud. Styxx put his hand on hers. "I would have loved them all if they were anything like you," he assured her. Jez smiled at him then turned the page and continued on. They spent the night going through Jez's photo album. Styxx didn't have one obviously but he was able to conjure up drawings of his sister and nephew for her to see. "I wish I could have seen you as a child," Jez said sadly. Styxx smirked. "I'm rather glad you did not. I'm quite sure you would have smacked me," he assured her making her giggle as he tickled her. "Though I wish I could have seen you're gorgeous blue eyes in person if they were even bluer then they are now," he admit. Jez looked away. Immediately Styxx's face fell. "What is it Princess?" He asked her concerned. Jez just shook her head.

Styxx could see that something was bothering Jez. It was evident as they got ready for bed. Unable to stand it any longer Styxx gently grabbed her shoulders before they climbed into bed. "Jez what is wrong?" He asked her. She looked up into his bright blue eyes sadly. "You will never see my eyes for what they were. There will never be a human me again. Because even with Artemis' escape clause I will never be able to have my soul back," she finally admit sadly. Styxx looked at her confused. "Why not my love. Though of course I will love you're eyes and everything else about you no matter what," he told her. Jez shook her head. "Because if I get my soul back one day I will die while you will continue to live on forever," she said quietly. Realizing this was true Styxx snatched her against him hugging her tight. "I will not live without you. Not after you've shown me how to live to begin with. We'll figure something out I promise you," he assured her. Jez nodded wiping her eyes. Styxx kissed the top of her head and held the covers up for her. "Come on lets sleep. That way you're well rested to kick some daimon butt while pretending it's mine," he teased. Jez looked up at him with a smirk. "I never pretend it's you darling," she replied sarcastically. Styxx just shook his head at her before they slipped under the covers. Jez snuggled up to his side resting her head on his chest comforted by his arms and body beside her. "Good night my Princess," he said softly. "Good night my future husband," she replied with a smile.

Despite her happiness Jez's dreams were riddled with nightmares. She always had been but she had gotten so used to the nightmares she had that she could live through them now. But these were different. They gripped onto her holding her deep in them despite her frantic attempts to wake herself. Styxx would fade in and out sometimes he'd be getting killed by damions, other times it was her dying in his arms. She'd be eternally fallowing him around as a shade, since without her soul she wasn't allowed to live a peaceful afterlife. She call out his name screaming it at him, and yet he would keep going on like she didn't exist. She watched as he reverted to new women, year after year, century after century. No matter what she did she couldn't get through to him and all she wanted was to feel his touch, see recognition in his eyes again. Time and time again she found herself running after him yet never coming any closer to reaching him.

Styxx had woken up at the first call of his name. It was an agonizing sound. His eyes flew open and he looked franticly beside him to find Jez right there. He shook his head confused. Perhaps he hadn't heard anything after all, a remainder of a dream. He laid down gently trying desperately not to wake Jez. As soon as his head hit the pillow though he heard it again, "Styxx." Jez said in her sleep. She sounded frightened and desperate a sound he didn't hear from her, and it scared him. While they had shared a bed it was true he had woken to her twitching from nightmares but then he would just kiss her brow and she would seem to relax. But now she was completely tense. Something was wrong, this was a different dream. "Princess. Princess wake up," he said softly gently rubbing her arm. She was sweating and heating up. She couldn't have a fever, dark hunters were immune. He debated getting Acheron but decided not to try his luck with his brother for now. Only if it got to the point where he really couldn't wake her. "Princess please, you need to wake up," he urged kissing her forehead and shaking her a little. Jez's eyes flew open and Styxx could see pure fear in them.

It took a moment for Jez to truly wake up and realize where she was. "Styxx," she sighed the fear no longer evident in her voice. Styxx relaxed and smiled softly. "I'm right here Princess. Bad dream?" h asked brushing the hair out of her face. She nodded. "You want to talk about it?" He pushed. A hard look came into her eyes and immediately Styxx knew it was the wrong thing to ask. "No. It was just a dumb dream. Not like it was real. Besides it wasn't that bad," she snapped rolling over so her back was to him. Styxx scoffed at that. Jez would have regret snapping at him before that, it was a defense mechanism of hers. When she didn't turn back around Styxx sighed collapsing onto his pillow. "Didn't look like it to me," he argued. Jez twisted and kicked his shin, gently but hard enough for him to wince. "You are so difficult sometimes," he said under his breath. Jez flipped over and glared at him. "I'm sorry, would you prefer I bow to you and agree with everything you say? I'm sure that's what you're used to," she snapped. It was a low blow and she knew it but she couldn't stop herself. Styxx stared at her wide-eyed. He was about to retort but stopped himself. "No my love, I love you just the way you are, arguing and all. Anyway there are just a few more hours until sunset. Why not get some sleep?" He suggested stiffly. Happy not to have to be the one to smooth things over Jez's eyes immediately softened. "A genius idea my Prince," she said with a smile then kissed him and cuddled up beside him falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like it so far. Let me know what you think and if there's anyone in particular you're just dieing to see.**

* * *

Jez woke up just after the sun had set. She looked over at Styxx who was still asleep. She felt horrible for what she'd done a few hours ago. He was only trying to help but those nightmares were to close to what might end up playing out. She slipped quietly out of bed. She went into the bathroom and took a long shower letting the water wash away the rest of her nightmares. Finally she finished up and dressed in her leather pants and red tank top. She put the earring Styxx had given her in her ear then replaced the engagement ring on her hand. She smiled admiring the way it caught the light. Styxx had done well in choosing the ring. There was a cautious knock on the door. "Jez?" Styxx called through the door. She opened the door and kissed him. "Hello my Prince. What would you like for breakfast?" She asked with a smile trying to make up for last night. Styxx looked at her taken aback. "You can cook?" He asked completely caught by surprise. Jez glared at him and hit him playfully. He laughed rubbing his arm. "Alright, alright, anything you would like my dear," he replied, then with a quick kiss retreated into the bathroom while Jez made her way to the kitchen.

Styxx arrived in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Jez put her hands on her hips just daring him to say something. Clearly he was in a challenging mood. "Pouring a bowl of cereal does not constitute cooking," he pointed out. Jez rolled her eyes. "See if I ever try and make you breakfast in bed. There really is no pleasing you is there?" She retorted. Styxx smirked and went over to kiss her cheek. "I think it best you leave the breakfast in bed to me," he suggested before pulling the chair out for her to sit. Once she was seated he took a seat opposite her. He gave the cereal a funny look, half disgusted half uncertain. Jez giggled as she ate hers. Styxx put the spoon down and opted for his coffee instead. "Right I'm ridding the house of that so called food while you sleep. Tomorrow a real breakfast," he announced. Jez rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

After Jez had finished her cereal and Styxx his coffee he looked over at her leaning back. Jez just raised a questioning eyebrow at him over the rim over her coffee mug. "Are we just going to pretend your nightmare and uncalled for attack on me never happened?" Styxx finally asked. "That was the plan," Jez said evasively standing up to clear the table. Styxx sighed frustrated. "I can see why you and my brother get along so well, neither of you will talk about your demons," he pointed out. Jez looked over her shoulder back at him. "Actually Ash will go on and on about Simi if you ask," she replied smartly. Styxx frowned. "That's not at all what I meant and you know that," he told her. "Well I can see perfectly well why he doesn't like you," she snapped back quickly. Styxx took in a sharp breath as if she'd dealt a serious blow. Immediately she knew he mistake and rushed to his side, she'd struck him in a sensitive spot without meaning to. "Because you don't let our feelings be. Oh never mind. I'm sorry love," she sighed throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and kissed her neck. "It's no matter. But come on you've got to patrol. I'll go get the car," he said standing them both up. Jez made a face at the idea of being in the car again but nodded heading to the closet to get her weapons and jacket. She was going to have to get him on a bike soon.

It was unusually quiet on patrol. A few very stupid daimons who tried to run at the sight of the short dark hunter and her tall companion, but no serious threats. Jez raised her eyebrows at Styxx after scaring away the last group she could sense. "Want to head to Sanctuary since we're out with nothing to do?" She asked. Styxx made an uncertain face. Jez put her hands on her hips growing angry. "What?" She demanded. Styxx put his hands up in defense. "It's only that I'm not quite sure how much they like me there. They tolerate Ash's presence and if they're on his side then," he dropped off at the end. Jez sighed shaking her head and taking his hand. "When will the two of you get along? And all of our friends as well," she added aggravated as she led them towards Sanctuary.

Jez stopped at the doors and smiled at Dev. "Well if it isn't pipsqueak. What are you doing here?" Dev asked with a smile as he hit a button on his belt. When the doors opened while people were exiting "Gunpowder and Lead," could be heard playing inside. It was her warning song to let those inside know they should hide or be prepared. They had stuck with the whole country thing with her song since Ash's was "Sweet Home Alabama." "It's real quiet tonight figured I'd pay my favorite pack a visit," she replied batting her eyes at Dev making him laugh. "Well head on in. just leave the trash in your hand out here. Unless you need me to bounce the unwanted guest," he instructed standing up. Dev along with everyone else in the club had taken to being as overprotective of Jez as they were of Aimee. Jez had her own theories that Ash had requested this action. But Jez's eyes still grew wide in shock at how blatant Dev was. "Dev!" She exclaimed. He just shrugged. "Ash doesn't like him then we don't like him. And I don't like him because of the way he looks at you," he explained simply. Jez's face-hardened as she glared at him. "Well you're going to have to get over that Devereaux my pet, he's my fiancé," she snarled. It was Dev's turn to look surprised. "You sound a lot like one of the wolves in there you sure you're not a were-hunter?" He asked. Jez didn't look amused. Dev took a deep breath and continued. "So you're pulling an Aimee. Marrying way out of your breed," he replied shocked. Jez rolled her eyes and hit him softly in the arm. "Get used to it, times are changing," she said taking Styxx's hand and making her way inside.

"Pipsqueak!" Fang called in greeting from behind the bar. Jez smiled and waved to the wolf and other Peltier's by the bar. She winked over at Kyle who beamed back. "How come they can call you pipsqueak but if I even mention anything remotely close to short I get abused?" Styxx hissed. Jez smiled up at him. "Because I like them," she teased. Styxx lifted an eyebrow. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Just kidding my Prince. It's because I know better then to pick a fight with people I can't win against," she informed him. Styxx frowned. "That still feels like an insult," he informed her. But before she could say anything Aimee came over. "Jez!" She exclaimed embracing her in a hug. "Hey Girl! How's it been? You haven't been around in too long," she said. Jez nodded. "I know, sorry about that. You think you got a table for us?" She asked indicating Styxx. Aimee's eyebrows shot up in surprise but then she just shrugged. "Who am I to judge?" She said more to herself then anyone else. "Sure there's a table over there if you'd like. I'll bring over some coffee in a minute," she instructed. "Jez nodded with a smile. You know me so well," she replied then Aimee head over to the bar to fill her orders. Jez and Styxx made there way to the table Aimee had pointed to.

Aimee brought over their coffee and some fries for them and promised to sit and talk when she got a break. In the meantime since there were no other dark hunter there, there was no rush. Jez drank her coffee and waved to the other were hunters she knew. Most kept their distance scowling when they saw it was Styxx with her. Styxx fidgeted uncomfortable. "I told you they wouldn't like my presence. And you didn't tell me how many you actually knew," he pointed out. Jez frowned. "Don't get jealous your highness. I can hangout with them without my power draining. And I told you they'd get over it. Look here comes Fang," she retorted smiling past Styxx. "Hey Pipsqueak, how you been?" Fang asked going over and giving her a hug. Jez smiled wide. "Not bad Wolf. You know Styxx," she said indicating across the table. Fang looked over at Styxx but made no move to acknowledge him. Jez nudged Fang hard with a pointed glare. Reluctantly he put out a hand to shake Styxx's. Jez raised an eyebrow at Styxx and mouthed, "see!"

Aimee joined Fang, Styxx and Jez awhile later. "So what's going on here? Ash's favorite dark hunter hanging out with his most hated brother?" Aimee asked. Jez cringed at the jab at Styxx. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "To be fair he's his only brother. But Styxx is my fiancé," she replied raising her hand to show Aimee the ring. Aimee squealed in excitement jumping off Fang's lap to admire it. "You have to have the engagement party here!" Aimee exclaimed. Fang just raised an eyebrow at Jez. She looked past Aimee at him. "What's eating you Wolf?" She asked knowing it was nothing good. "I'm not in any position to talk," he began. "No you're not," Jez assured him. Fang let out a low growl but continued. "But have you considered what Ash thinks?" Fang asked. "He is happy for us," Styxx replied. Fang shook his head. "I doubt it's you he's happy for if he truly is at all," Fang said quite sure of himself. Jez gaped at him.

* * *

**So I was absolutely obsessed with Gunpowder & Lead by Miranda Lambert if you haven't heard it you should :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had some difficulties with this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Aimee punched Fang hard glaring at him. "You need to learn when to keep your trap shut. My parents, no my family, didn't like you but did that stop us?" She demanded. Fang had the reserve to look ashamed. Aimee looked over at Jez who was still steaming over the accusation Fang had made while Styxx was trying to cool her temper. Aimee reached over and pat her hand. "Jez Ash loves you dearly. If my entire family of bears can get over Fang and I, Ash will get over whatever is bugging him," she tried to assure Jez. Jez tried to force on a smile but failed. Aimee put her hand to her ear where she along with Fang and all the other workers at Sanctuary had headphones in. "Jez is still here, tell them they have to wait if they're going to follow the rules of the club," Aimee replied to whatever was said. Jez stood up shaking her head. "No we'll go back to patrol before sunrise," she assured them. Aimee looked at her concerned but Jez put on a smile. "I'll be back soon so we can discuss the engagement party," she told her. Aimee nodded and went over to give Jez a hug. "Don't let what Fang said get to you. He's just concerned for you," she whispered. Jez nodded. Fang went over to hug her but Jez shook her head at him. "Not now Fang you've ticked me off at the moment," she growled. Fang raised an eyebrow but new when to back away from an injured animal, even if it was a mental wound. With a wave to the other Peltier's Jez and Styxx made their way out the side and back into the night.

Styxx paused in the doorway when they got back to her house right before sunrise. "Should I go home and pretend I don't know that you're going to absolutely ruin the library again," he asked. Jez closed her eyes not turning to look at him. In a way that was exactly what she wanted to do, and at the same time she just wanted to collapse onto the couch and cry. "This is hopeless," she said quietly. Styxx came over to her from the side still wary of going right up behind her. "Come, give me your jacket. I think it needs some care and I have leather treatments at home," he said taking her jacket from her. She looked up at him her eyes large and sad. He sighed looking down at her. He cupped her chin and kissed her lips softly. "I told you before we would figure something out and I did not lie. I would not lie to you. This will all work out," he assured her. Jez being stubborn shook her head and looked away. "We are getting no closer to an answer for anything but instead getting hit with more questions and issues," she declared. Styxx stepped back. "I'll be back in about an hour. Please don't cause too much destruction," he asked then slipped back outside. Jez listened to him drive away, and then sighed. She would start answering questions one at a time. But all questions led her to one person; she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ash's number.

Jez frowned when it wasn't Ash's voice that answered. "Alexion?" She asked annoyed. "Jez? Sorry but yea it's me. What do you need?" He asked. Jez sighed. "Ash, which is why I called him. Where is he?" She asked. Alexion didn't answer right away debating what to do. "He needed the day off," he finally replied. Jez raised her eyebrows. "You're joking. Ash doesn't take the day off," she retorted. Alexion chuckled. "Look Jez, is it something I help with?" He asked genuinely. Jez sighed shaking her head. "No just let him know I need to see him when he decides to work," she replied. "You got it Jez. Congratulations by the way on the engagement. Stop by Katoteros some time, I know Danger would love to see you," Alexion told her. Jez laughed. "Of course you don't want to see me at all," she teased. "No way I have to take care of Simi and her sister all day I'm surrounded by women I don't need you to make everyone all rowdy," he teased right back. Alexion gave an aggravated sigh. "I have to go though Jez. There's someone on the other line, I swear Ash should just get rid of call waiting," he explained. Jez understood. "No problem I'll see you soon," she said then hung up. She gave an aggravated sigh and looked around. "Well that was absolutely no help at all," she said allowed. There was one thing that would make her feel better though. "Sorry Styxx my love but I can't guarantee anything less of total destruction," she whispered as she headed up to the library where she had more things to throw.

Styxx returned an hour later and cringed at the sight of the library. "It absolutely amazes me that all this damage can be done in such a short amount of time and yet your books will take no damage," he pointed out. Jez smiled sheepishly at him. "I love my books," she replied as if it were an excuse. Styxx laughed despite himself. "Well it looks like I wont be sleeping anytime soon. You on the other hand should head in catch up on some sleep," he told her. Jez did feel rather drained both mentally and physically. "I'll take a shower and then crawl into bed," she promised him. He nodded kissing her. "I'll be in there as soon as I rebuild a few of these shelves," he teased lightly. Jez smirked but nodded leaving the room. When Styxx heard the shower running he sat down on the window seat and looked around at the destruction. He could understand how Jez was feeling. After he had cared for her jacket he too had ruined a few shelves in his home. He hated that his past was affecting his future. But unlike how he used to be, just concerned with himself, he was more concerned about how it was affecting Jez. And looking around the room it clearly was. He stood up and took a deep breath trying to figure out where to start. "I need to get her a heavy weight bag," he said to himself. He made his way over to the first bookshelf. "Make that several heavy weight bags," he corrected with a small laugh as he sifted through the debris.

Styxx rebuilt two bookshelves and put the books back on the shelf but he couldn't stop the nagging feeling he had in his head. He felt guilty for everything Jez was going through. He knew she was strong but just because she was strong didn't mean he had to cause more struggles for her then she needed. He had meant what he said when he told her they'd work it out. He just still wasn't sure exactly how. He sighed knowing only one place he could go to ask. He flashed himself to Ash and Tory's house. He gave it a moment, Ash usually stormed in from where ever he was in the house the moment he felt Styxx's presence. When he didn't come he ventured out into the hall. "Tory?" He called cautiously as he made his way down the stairs. Tory looked up from her book caught by surprise. "Styxx? What are you doing here so late? Or early? I lost track of time," she replied closing the book. Styxx looked around. "Is Ash here?" He asked. Tory shook her head. "What's wrong?" She asked sensing Styxx's disappointment in the fact. Styxx shook his head. "Just need to talk to him with some concerns," he replied. Tory raised an eyebrow. "Just a brother to brother conversation? Doesn't sound like something you two share," she pointed out. Styxx smiled slightly. Tory pat the spot next to her on the couch. When Styxx looked unsure Tory smiled. "Ash wont be back anytime soon. He's up on Olympus trying to work things out with Artie," Tory explained. Styxx raised his eyebrows in shock. "He took Simi with him and Artie knows I'll kill her if she tries anything," she answered his unasked question. Styxx nodded and sat down beside her. "I need to talk to him about me and Jez. There's a lot we need to figure out," Styxx began.

Jez didn't truly get to sleep until Styxx came into bed. He didn't realize she was awake so when she spoke he nearly jumped out of the bed. "Where have you been?" She asked quietly. Settling back down Styxx kissed the top of her head. "I went to go see Ash," he replied closing his eyes and pulling her close to him. She opened one eye to look at him. "Did you see him?" She asked. Styxx shook his head. "No he was up on Olympus. Tory was the only one home," he informed her. Jez raised an eyebrow while she closed her eyes. "So that's what happened to him," she said. It was a statement and not a question. Styxx looked down at her. "What do you mean? You knew he was gone?" He asked. Jez opened her eyes tiredly and looked up at him with a smile. "I called him before but he had his phone forwarded to Alexion. Alexion said he was taking the day off though," she replied. Styxx laughed. "Acheron take a day off?" He said. Jez nodded. "That's what I said. But Alexion wouldn't tell me what he was really doing," she explained. Styxx nodded settling back in and closing his eyes. "Why did you call?" He asked with a yawn. Jez snuggled against him getting comfortable. "I was trying to get some questions answered," she replied simply. Styxx nodded. "Same here," he added. Jez yawned. "Next time I'll just try my luck with Julian since I'll probably just can an oracle like answer anyway," she said softly. Styxx chuckled. "Of course. Nothing for us is that easy," he replied. They were quiet then as they both took in the comfort of each other. "Good night my love," Styxx whispered. "Good night darling," Jez replied. Then they both drifted off into dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys! Hope you're enjoying it. A little more action this time around less fluff like the last chapter :) Let me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Ash collapsed onto the bed in his leather pants without a shirt on his eyes closed tight. Tory bolted upright. "Ash! Are you alright? What did she do to you? I'll rip out the throat of that bi…" Tory began before Ash covered her mouth with his hand. He opened an eye and lifted an eyebrow at her with a smirk. "I'm fine Tory. She didn't touch me. She didn't help either," he assured her with a sigh. Tory kissed him lightly, finally able to relax now that she knew he was okay. Ash sighed content as he wound an arm around Tory's waist pulling her against him as she laid by his side. "So she wouldn't give in?" She asked. Ash shook his head. "I wont give her what she wants. I don't know why I thought she might actually be kind for once," he explained. Tory kissed him again smoothing his brow. "We'll figure something out love. Don't worry," she assured him. He looked into his wife's eyes and smiled. Being home with her always soothed him. "How was it without me?" He asked her. Tory smirked. "Oh it was just terrible. I don't think I could live without you by my side every single second of the day," she replied with some sarcasm. Ash growled and rolled her over kissing her making her giggle. "Well I'll put off talking to Alexion then to make it up to you," he said into her neck. Tory smiled. "You might not ever want to do that. You have Jez and Styxx after you," she told him. Ash growled. "I knew I was getting a head ache. That's it we're going to find a place where even Savitar can't find us," he replied before kissing her.

"Jez, my love time to get up," Styxx said softly trying to wake up. It wasn't often that Jez would sleep past sunset, her eternal clock was a good one and she was up and ready to go on patrol like a good dark hunter more times then not. But since she'd been sharing the bed with Styxx she'd been sleeping less, taking more comfort in his body being so close to hers. "Five more minutes," she mumbled tiredly snuggling up beside him. Styxx chuckled. "You can't burrow any farther into my side. And besides I have a surprise for you before you go on patrol. So why don't you go get showered and ready while I make breakfast," he replied with a quick kiss before he left. Jez frowned. Surprises could be good or bad, she usually wasn't too keen on them but Styxx had her curious. After a moment of complaining to herself about getting out of bed she hopped up and showered. When she was finished she sped downstairs to the kitchen. Eggs in all different styles were laid out before her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You made all of these?" She asked shocked. Styxx smiled cockily. "You do take a long shower," he said as if it were enough of an explanation. Jez frowned but kissed him before settling down in her seat. Styxx set her up with an omelet and coffee for her to dig into.

After she finished her coffee Jez looked up at Styxx expectantly. Styxx looked at her unsure. "What?" He asked innocently. Jez smirked raising an eyebrow. "Where's the surprise?" She asked. Styxx laughed. "You are not patient at all are you?" He asked. Jez shook her head. Styxx stood up and put out a hand for her. She took it and he led her to the doorway before he turned around. "Close your eyes," he instructed. Jez looked skeptical. He took both of her hands in his own. "Trust me," he urged. After a moment Jez nodded and closed her eyes. Styxx smiled proud that they were making progress even in the smallest of ways. He led her up the stairs to a room he had found wasn't being used for anything. He positioned her in the middle of the room and stared at her a minute. She was beautiful there with her eyes closed hair pulled back ready for her patrol. He traced her lips gently with his thumb before kissing her softly. "Open your eyes," he whispered stepping back.

Jez's jaw dropped as she stared around a room that she couldn't even recognize as being in her house. It was a work out studio with racks of weapons on one wall, kickboxing bags, and heavy weight bags around the room. Dummy daimons positioned around as well as targets for arrows. Jez smiled wide as she admired her new arsenal. She turned around to beam at Styxx. "You did this for me?" She asked in disbelief. Styxx nodded. "Believe it or not I do not actually enjoy putting your library back together every time you get pissed off," he replied teasing. Jez ran over and leapt into his arms. "It's amazing. You're too good to me," she told him kissing him. Styxx smiled glad he could make her happy even if it was with new weapons and work out area. "No Princess it is you who is too good for me," he assured her putting her back down. Jez squeezed his hand affectionately. He led her towards the weapons. "So what will be your weapons of choice tonight?" He asked looking at her. Jez let a wicked grin spread across her face as she gazed eagerly at the weapons before her.

"You are having way too much fun right now," Styxx commented after Jez had taken out six daimons. She loved her new, shiny, and now covered in daimon dust weapons. She smiled over at him. "Oh don't be such a spoil sport you're just mad I didn't leave any for you," she teased. Styxx smirked shaking his head and Jez kicked the dagger back into her boot. They were heading out of the alley when out of no where Ash stood before them. Jez crossed her arms over her chest at Ash's causal stance with his back against the wall. "Well, well how was your day off?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Ash turned his Oakley covered eyes over at her. "Is that anyway to talk to your leader?" He asked. Jez raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously you're going to pull that on me?" She asked. A moment later Ash smiled slightly. "Na. Sorry about yesterday I was a bit caught up in something," he told her. Styxx looked at his brother now stepping forward. "We need to talk," he said. Ash nodded with a scowl. "I know what you want to talk about, it was why I was on Olympus," he assured Styxx. Jez stepped forward protectively with a small growl. She didn't like how Ash was talking to Styxx. Ash turned his attention to her though. "Artemis wont release your soul. There is always a price to pay for it but right now I can't get it for you. I'm sorry Jez really but you're still in service to her until I can figure something out," he told her truthfully. Jez stared at him shocked. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, no you got the souls of other dark hunters. Several have been set free. Why am I any different?" She demanded. Styxx took her hand quietly letting her know he was there. Ash shook his head. "It's different now. The stakes have changed. And Artemis doesn't want to loose anymore dark hunters then she already has," Ash explained. Jez just kept shaking her head she didn't want to hear it. "Is that it then? Is that what you have to tell us? That Styxx can do whatever he may please every night and day, while I'm stuck for eternity walking the night patrolling the streets for daimons?" She argued. Ash set his jaw controlling his anger. "Is that was it is? You're stuck doing this? Remember dark hunter you chose this, you were given a choice," he told her. Jez was so angry she pulled back and went to take a swing at Ash.

Styxx grabbed her fist forcing it down before she could actually take the swing. Ash just continued to glare at her. "Continue your patrol dark hunter. The daimons are up to something since they've been quiet it's just a matter of time," he instructed before picking up his ever present backpack and heading out of the alley. "Simi!" Jez yelled. Ash stopped but Simi didn't appear. "Simi I know you can hear me. Take your Akri for all he's worth. Jez isn't going to be your sister anymore. Styxx and I will have nothing to do with Ash," Jez spat. Ash still didn't turn around. "We want nothing to do with you," Jez said now in a whisper. Simi was struggling against Ash though she'd never disobey him. She felt his torment though. Ash could hear how upset Jez was but right now he couldn't go comfort her. He kept on going leaving Styxx to comfort her.

Jez was fighting the tears knowing that they were useless and feeling weak for even wanting to cry. Styxx leaned her against a wall as he stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay Jez he'll come around," he assured her. She lifted her eyes to his shaking her head. "No he wont Styxx. Look at how long he's held a grudge for you," she whispered. He pulled her against him hugging her tight. "But he never liked me. He'll come around for you. You really think he would stay out of your life?" He asked. Jez took a deep breath. She wasn't so sure anymore. She had heard stories of other dark hunters being released from their duty. She knew it had happened recently enough too. If he could do it for them why couldn't he do it for her as well. "I don't know," she admit aloud. Styxx rocked her gently back and forth unsure what there was that could be said. He felt the same way, he didn't know what Ash would do. He never really did.

As soon as Ash was out of sight he flashed himself to Katoteros. He lost his leather pants and jacket and was in his robe as he passed through the doors. "Simi go play with your sister," Ash said tiredly. Simi came off his body and looked up at him her head cocked to the side. "Akri's sad. Should the Simi go get Akra-Tory?" She asked. Ash shook his head. "I just need to think," he told her. Simi continued to look up at him. "Akri hurt Simi's friend Jez, again," she told him. She wasn't judging just stating a fact. Ash sighed with a nod. "I know Simi, trust me I know," he told her. Simi's face contorted as she thought. "Why would Arki hurt Simi's friend Jez? Akri loves Jez. Akri's hurt when Jez's hurt. Doesn't Akri want to be in Jez's life?" Simi asked. Ash kissed the top of her head. "Go play or shop Simi, please," he asked. Simi nodded but kissed his cheek before skipping off. Ash collapsed onto his chair his head in his hands. He hated being blocked for seeing those he cared for. He hated hurting Jez more. He wanted to give Jez the world and yet she only wanted her freedom and by the looks of it he couldn't give her that. Not with Artemis the way she was. He shook his head moving to the balcony. He'd figure something out, and apologize to Jez, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like it :) Let me know what you guys think so far**

* * *

Jez finished out her patrol and when it was as close as she could cut it to sunrise, Styxx led her back home. "You want to use the new room?" He asked cautiously. Jez sighed shaking her head. "I don't know what I want," she admit quietly. Styxx nodded. "I'll go make some tea, it'll help," he told her kissing her and heading into the kitchen. Jez pulled off her jacket hanging it up in the closet. The sun was rising she could feel it. She looked over at the closed curtains. She'd never see the sun rise again. She couldn't lie to herself, she was looking forward to it, hoping that she and Styxx would figure out her out clause and Ash would come through for her with her soul. She shook her head now ridding it of those thoughts. Clearly that wasn't going to happen now, Ash wouldn't pull through for her this time, wouldn't come to her rescue anymore. She went over and ran her hand over the curtain gently. She missed the sun rise, the sun sets, the sun in general, but she was never going to see it again.

Styxx watched from the doorway as Jez touched the curtain. She was sad, it was radiating off her he didn't have to ask. She had lashed out at Ash but he should know it was her defense mechanism. And yet he'd walked away from her, left her there, even yelled at her, at least as much as Ash would yell. Styxx shook his head. He didn't like seeing her like that, didn't agree with what Ash had done, though it was out of his hands. Tentatively he stepped into the room. "Your tea is ready," he said softly placing her mug on the table. Jez turned around and nodded. She went and sat down in one of the armchairs and sipped her tea. Her mind was elsewhere and Styxx didn't push. They sat in silence for awhile just drinking their tea. Jez was silently hoping Ash would call or show up. Styxx was hoping as well.

When Ash didn't return home Tory went to look for him the only other place she knew where to look. She walked into the room and found it empty. She was about to return home when she noticed that the balcony doors were open. She made her way out there and found Ash sitting on the railing. "Ash?" Tory asked tentatively. He didn't say anything but put a hand out. Tory walked over putting her arms around his waist as she tucked herself against his side. "I used to sit out on the balcony, like you just did it was where Ryssa would find me. It was calming to be out there, out here," he said absentmindedly. Tory hugged him but didn't say anything. Ash sighed. "I saw Jez today," he told her. Tory nodded urging him on. But Ash shook his head. "She didn't take it too well," he informed her. "What happened?" Tory asked. Ash relayed what happened when he saw Jez earlier. When he was finished Tory took a deep breath thinking. Ash looked down at her now. "I just can't give Artie what she wants, I wont not anymore," he told her. Tory looked up at him surprised. "No of course not. I wouldn't expect you to or want you to. We'll come up with something for that. But what about Jez?" She asked more to herself then to Ash. Ash shrugged shaking his head. "I don't know. I can't face her without her soul she's hurting so much that it's hurting me," he admit. Tory nodded. "Give her time. In the meantime we'll try and figure out how to approach Artemis," she offered. Ash sighed but nodded. Tory squeezed him gently. Ash kissed the top of her head. "We have to. Or else she doesn't want anything to do with me. She doesn't want anything to do with me," he repeated quietly.

Jez woke up before the sunset and crawled out of bed. She looked back to make sure she hadn't woken Styxx. She needed time on her own to think and let off steam; if Styxx was there she wouldn't be able to do it. Silently she slipped out of the room and down the hall to the new work out room. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turned on the stereo system that was installed. She turned up the music loud to drown out everything, maybe even her own thoughts. Then she turned to the heavy weight bags and dove in. She took off several heads of the dummy daimons, broke in the heavy weight bags in record time, and the arrow targets were littered with arrows. Jez didn't hear Styxx come in, or yell to get her attention. She didn't know he was there until he shut off the stereo. She swung around fists up but stopped abruptly when she saw it was Styxx. "Oh sorry! I didn't hear you come in," she apologized. Styxx shook his head at the apology. "Understandable, look at you, you look exhausted and it's barely sunset," he replied. Truthfully Jez had exhausted herself, she was sweating breathing heavier then usual which was impressive for a dark hunter. "I'm fine I'm going to go shower quick then go on patrol," she assured him. Styxx shook his head. "I'll go make some breakfast you should eat," he told her. Jez shook her head. "I'm fine I don't need it," she told him. Styxx heard the hard edge in her voice and backed off. "I'll wait for you downstairs," he told her and left the room.

Jez slipped on her jacket as she walked into the living room. Styxx was waiting by the door. She didn't say anything or even look at him as she went to the closet and pulled out her helmet. She took a deep breath to give herself strength as she turned to Styxx. He looked at her confused. "I thought we'd take the car?" He asked. Jez looked down again her strength failing her. "I'm going to take my bike," she told him. Styxx shrugged. "I'll follow you then," he replied. Jez shook her head and fidgeted with her helmet. It was then that Styxx noticed something was missing, her engagement ring. "Jez what's going on?" He asked. She raised her eyes to look at him, she saw in his face that he notice the ring missing. She stepped forward now digging a hand into her pocket. "I'm married to my job. I have to protect the weak, innocent humans who have no idea who or what I am. I was reborn to walk in the dark never in the light. Styxx I will never be able to walk during the day, live a semi normal life, go to the beach and sunbath if we wanted to. You can do all of that though," she told him putting her hand out. Styxx put his out under hers and she opened her hand. The engagement ring fell into his hand. "You shouldn't be stuck with me. You don't want to marry me," she whispered. Styxx stared at the ring in his hand. Jez bit her lip then went on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Good bye Prince Styxx," she whispered then turned and left.

Jez was speeding around New Orleans weaving in and out of traffic not even paying attention to what she was doing or where she was going. Finally she sensed a group of daimons and decided she'd put off her job long enough. She parked her bike and pulled off her helmet. She checked that she had her weapons in easy reach and pulled out a throwing knife now. She headed into the alley and found ten daimons around their newest victim. Immediately Jez noticed that the victim wasn't on the floor so she only had a limited amount of time to save him, and she had to do so carefully. "Now why do you guys always fight in groups? It makes me think you're afraid or something," she called drawing their attention. They all smirked at her seeing only one of her and ten of them they felt pretty confident. With the human there she couldn't use her strength she'd have to use her weapons and hope that he was so shell shocked she could convince him they didn't just disappear. The daimons took a step towards her and immediately she took out two daimons throwing knives from both hands. By then the others were on her. She had knives pulled out of her arm sheaths and stabbed a few while kicking other back. In speed only achieved through practice she let loose more knives and stabbed the rest. She was breathless and regretting the early workout by the time she was finished. But eventually she had gotten them all. She picked up her knives and resheathed them as she made her way to the victim. He was bent over picking up a military beret off the floor. It was then that Jez noticed the man was in full military uniform. He was dusting off the beret while Jez took the chance to look him over. He was vaguely familiar she thought, with short blonde hair, tan skin, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. Finally he stood up straight and looked at her. It was then that Jez knew how she knew him. She gasped her eyes growing wide when suddenly she was wracked with intense pain. Recognition came onto his face as he stared at her in shock. "You," she managed as barely a whisper as she faced her murderer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit of suggestion in a violent way in this one just a heads up.**

* * *

Jez's eyes returned to the blue they had been when she was human, before the man in front of her killed her. She was struggling to stay upright as her power drained. She had found her out clause and it wasn't a pleasant one. "I, I killed you," the man said staring at her. Jez took a staggering step back. Images flashed before her eyes of that night, it was hard for her to differentiate now and then. She had to get out of there. "No you don't," the man growled reaching forward to grab her wrist stopping her from running. Jez tried yanking her arm away but she had no strength. "Let go of me," she demanded trying to sound threatening even as she fought the panic attack building inside her. He laughed a laugh that chilled her to the bone. He leaned in close with a satisfied smile on his face. "I killed you once, I can kill you again," he whispered in her ear then threw her over his shoulder taking her away.

Styxx sat in his living room and stared at the engagement ring in his hand. He didn't understand Jez's reasoning for returning it. Didn't she understand that he would give up the sun for her? He didn't need to see the sun, to walk in daylight, she was his light, she was all he needed. He rubbed his face. He would go to Ash but Jez didn't want anything to do with him right now and he didn't seem to have any answers. He sighed heavily looked around. He felt useless, for months now he had been patrolling with Jez fighting beside her. He couldn't sleep, he would go looking for Jez but with everything she had been through recently he thought he'd avoid the argument that was sure to ensue. He paced the house waiting for sunrise. He would call just to make sure she got home safe. If he sensed she was in a decent mood he would try to talk. Finally the time came and he dialed her home phone. There was no answer. He shrugged it off, sometimes she wouldn't answer it or wasn't close to a phone. He tried her cell phone. It rang to voice mail. Styxx looked at the phone debating to call again. She could be ignoring him but if he tried enough he was sure she would answer. He called three more times and left two messages. He paced the room again waiting for her to call back. After the sun had risen into the sky and cleared the horizon Styxx gave up trying to not be worried. He called her cell phone again frantically. When she didn't answer he hung up without leaving a message and called the only person he knew would be as worried as him.

Jez kept shifting further and further over in her chair as the sun rose casting light further and further into the room. She glared over at the man who had damned her once. "Why didn't I extract my revenge on you?" She snarled. The young man raised an eyebrow at her. He was sharpening a knife Jez would always remember. She stared over at her own, which were thrown in a pile in the corner. She fought against the ropes that tied her hands together but it was no use. She had tried reaching her cell phone in her back pocket when she realized it must have fallen out when he threw her over his shoulder. Jez gazed warily at the sunlight slowly making it's way towards her feet. So this was it then, she was going to die by him, again. He moved towards her now blocking the sunlight. "I don't know how you lived the first time, but I'm going to enjoy this even more this time around," he told her leaning forward over her. Jez glared up at him. "You're lucky my hands are tied right now," she snarled. He laughed. He reached forward and slowly unzipped her jacket. She struggled against the bonds making him laugh more. He moved on to her shirt now. He looked deep into her eyes taunting her as he lifted her shirt up slowly. Jez growled aloud now tearing her skin on her wrists as she fought harder. He stepped back to look at her. "If you are so upset about your top I wonder what will happen when I reach down below," he said. "You're sick," Jez spat. The young man shrugged. He reached forward his hand on the button of her pants. Jez squeezed her eyes shut. So this is how it was going to happen, by his hand as the sun rose on her final day.

"Ash it's Styxx," Styxx said anxiously when he heard the phone picked up. Ash sighed. "I'm a God Styxx besides that fact I do have caller id I know who is calling," he said aggravated. Styxx didn't even answer that. "You have to find Jez," he said frantically. Ash shook his head. "She wants nothing to do with me," he reminded his brother. Styxx growled getting annoyed. If Jez was stuck somewhere she could be in serious trouble. "Acheron you need to find Jez now!" He yelled into the phone. A moment later Ash stood before him seething. "You don't order me about anymore brother, or have you forgotten?" He demanded. Styxx shook his head. "Jez isn't answering her phone," he choked out as Ash squeezed his throat. "She probably wants nothing to do with you either, though I don't blame her," Ash replied. Styxx shook his head and shoved Ash away. He was tired of being pushed around. "Jez is in trouble somewhere. If I could find her on my own I wouldn't be asking for your help. But I'm asking," Styxx told him. Ash studied him. "Why aren't you with her?" He asked seeming to think of this for the first time. Styxx rolled his eyes. "There's no time for that right now. The sun is up and Jez cannot be found," he argued. Ash contemplated put let Styxx go. "You better hope she's alright. No matter what lovers spat you're having you should still be with her," he mumbled.

Jez hissed as the sun hit her toes, she curled them under to avoid the sunlight for a few more seconds. "Well that's interesting. But no matter it'll all be over soon for you," the young man assured her. She stared up at him defiantly. She wouldn't die the same way twice, scared. "Now shall we?" The young man asked mockingly. "No you shant," came a voice from behind him. The man spun around caught by surprise. Jez on the other hand sighed in relief. "About time," she growled. Ash smirked slightly but didn't let his eyes leave the man. "Well don't just stand there, someone untie me," she snapped. Styxx ran forward untying her. He stopped though when he looked at her face. "Your eyes," he said astonished. Ash flicked his attention over to Jez instantly the ropes came untied and she rubbed her wrists. "You're power was drained," he said shoving the man against the wall with his powers as he faced Jez making sure she was physically alright. "No shit. Otherwise don't you think I could have handled this," she pointed out agitated. Ash looked between her and the man. Jez zipped up her jacket and glared at the man pinned against the wall. Styxx was supporting her since she was finding it hard to stand, weak and with blistered toes. Ash put two and two together. "You're out clause, he's, he," he stuttered as he realized this man wasn't a god or daimon torturing Jez but a human. The man fell to the ground but he was not saved in the least bit. The air around the room picked up to hurricane wind speeds with Ash's anger. It took a moment for Styxx to catch on but when he did he glared menacingly at the man. Ash flashed in front of him and was preparing himself to finish off the human in the most inhumane of ways. "No!" Jez shouted over the wind.

Ash turned around to face her stunned. "Jez what he did to you," Ash began but Jez put up her hand. "I know what he did to me Ash. But if he's linked to my out clause, if I ever have a shot at it he has to live," she said calmly. Styxx stared at her in disbelief. "You would spare the life of your murderer, who tried to do the same thing twice?" He asked not understanding. Jez nodded. Ash looked at her with so much admiration it was unnerving. Jez looked away. "Don't look at me like that Ash. Just erase his memory and set him free," she said quietly. Ash nodded and did as she asked. Styxx scooped her up and as legs finally gave out. Finished Ash turned to them. "Bring her to my house she's weak and needs to rest and we have to take care of her feet," he instructed. Styxx nodded and they all vanished to Ash's house. Once there Jez opened her eyes as looked over at Ash as Styxx laid her down on the couch. "This doesn't mean I forgive you," she informed him quietly. Ash chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I never expected it to. Now rest," he instructed as her eyelids drifted and she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who have reviewed it keeps me writing :) Let me know if you want to see some other people. **

* * *

Jez woke up and it took a minute for her to realize where she was. She rubbed her eyes as Tory came into the room. "Oh Jez you're up. How do you feel sweetie?" Tory asked coming and sitting beside her on the couch. Jez took a deep breath. "I'm good," she said wiggling her toes. "Alive still so I can't complain," she said with a small smile at Tory. Tory shook her head seeing right through it. "Ash took off. He knew you still weren't happy with him so he figured he'd give you some space," Tory explained as Jez took a look around. Jez nodded. "I guess it's too much to hope that he's sorting things out with Styxx?" She asked. Tory smirked but shook her head. "I'm sorry. Apparently it is too much to ask. But what does that matter I heard you called off the engagement," Tory replied suggestively poking around to hear more on the story. Jez looked away. "I did. Styxx deserves to live a life where the sun can be a part of it. I can't give him that life," she told her. Tory shook her head taking Jez's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Did you ever think that perhaps Styxx does want to live that life though?" She asked. Jez turned to look at her a stubborn look in her eyes. "He shouldn't though. I know how much I miss the sun, he just doesn't know what that's like," Jez insisted. Tory didn't say anything but pat her hand standing up. "Alright well you can stay here and I'll make you breakfast if you like. Ash did tell me to tell you that you didn't have to go on patrol tonight," Tory said with a smirk. "Trying to win me back?" Jez asked with a smile standing up. Tory shrugged. "He loves you no matter what you think. But I understand how you feel and he does too. He'll wait for you to take him back and wont rush you," she told her. Jez nodded.

After breakfast with Tory Jez hopped on her bike, which Ash had found and brought back to his house, no doubt another sign of good faith. She drove around debating on patrolling but when she found nothing immediately she decided to take Ash up on his no patrol idea. Since she had all night she decided to drive out to the beach. There was no one there and so once she parked Jez made her way out onto the sand. She smiled as she heard the water breaking and breathed in the salty air. She missed it. She pulled off her boots digging her toes in the cool sand. She let out a satisfied sigh. She found a spot in the sand and planted herself there. This was what she used to do as a human, find a secluded spot on the beach day or night, and think. She hugged her knees to her chest as she thought about what had just happened to her. She was deep in thought when she suddenly realized there was someone beside her. "You're worse then Ash when it comes to sneaking up on people," Jez said without looking over at him. "Who do you think taught him?" Savitar asked. Jez smiled and looked over at him. "Touché. So what brings you here?" She asked. Savitar shrugged. "I can't come visit whenever I feel like it?" He asked. Jez looked at him skeptically. "You come off your island? You're more paranoid then anyone I know," she pointed out. Savitar smirked. "I am not paranoid. I just like my privacy," he replied. Jez rolled her eyes but didn't reply. They sat in silence for awhile just watching the waves while Jez continued to think. After some time Savitar turned to Jez. "Want to go surf?" He asked. Jez grinned. "I was waiting for you to ask," she replied leaping up.

In between sets, they bobbed on the waves sitting on their surf boards. "You pull great surf boards out of no where," Jez teased commenting on her board. Savitar smiled. "You like it? It's yours anytime you want to surf I'll put it in my board room," he replied smirking at the pun. Jez rolled her eyes. "I don't know why most people don't like you. I like you well enough," she told him honestly. Savitar shrugged watching the water. "That's because most people piss me off. You, I like besides the fact that you can surf and don't ask me tons of questions," he informed her. Jez smiled at how evasive Savitar was trying to be it reminded her of Ash and made her miss him a bit. Savitar looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "You shouldn't be so hard on him you know. He is trying," he told her. Jez snapped her head in his direction. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Savitar looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Acheron. He is trying so don't be too hard on him. And his no good brother," he added with a smile. "He's not so bad. He thinks you are worth giving up the sun. Though I don't see why," he said making Jez smile. Savitar looked away. "You are a nice guy Savitar, but enough of the soft stuff I don't want to scare you away. There's a wave coming," she said changing the subject and returning to the mind numbing surfing.

After some more surfing Jez laid down on the beach with her eyes closed. Savitar looked down at her curiously. "Now I've never seen that before," he said. Jez opened one eye to look at him. "What?" She asked. "Moon bathing. It's strange, do you get a tan from the moon as well as the sun?" He asked with a smirk. Jez glared at him. "Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. "It's the best I can do without being allowed to walk in the sun light again," she sighed closing her eyes again. Savitar didn't say anything. "Well we'll have to work on that then," he said evasively. Jez sat up immediately. "What do you mean?" She asked excitedly. Savitar frowned. "Now you're asking too many questions. But no matter you still surf better then Ash and I still like you," he replied not answering her. Jez frowned. Savitar bent down and pat the top of her head. Jez lifted an eyebrow. "That's as close as you're getting to a kiss from me. See you around Shrimp," he informed her then vanished. Jez sighed falling back into the sand.

Back home in time for the sunrise Jez looked around. There was something missing. She knew what it was too but didn't want to admit it. She went upstairs and onto the computer, something she hadn't done in awhile. She went onto the dark hunter website and checked her email. No one had anything new or exciting to report, it was equally quiet everywhere. Jez sighed turning the computer off. There was no helping it anymore, she got up and went to her bedroom. She went into her drawers and went to pull out pajamas. Her hand fell over the silk nightgown Styxx had given her. She closed her eyes but forced herself to pick up a ratty old tee shirt and slammed the drawer shut. She changed and then crawled into bed. She didn't know how much time had passed before she couldn't ignore it anymore. It felt wrong, everything was wrong, and it was because it wasn't with Styxx. She rolled over and faced his side, she didn't know when it had become his side since it was her bed, but it had. She bit her lip. She was proud and stubborn but she knew what she wanted too and knew the only way to get that was to do something she really didn't want to do, and that was to apologize. She rolled back to her bedside table and picked up her cell phone. She took a deep breath and dialed.

Styxx worried all night, hoping Jez had either stayed at Ash's or went straight home. He couldn't be sure though and knowing Jez he wouldn't have been surprised if she went out just in spite of everything. He was on edge now because they had cut it so close yesterday. Ash had been right, he should have followed and been by Jez no matter what. He went around the house mindlessly all night unsure what to do with himself anymore. He hadn't been living in his own home for so long now that he felt out of place in it, besides the fact that it just felt empty. The sun rose and Styxx wasn't sure what to do. He could call Jez and risk being yelled at or he could give her time. He laid down on the couch not wanting to experience an empty bed anymore. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He jumped when the phone on his chest started ringing. He answered it right away not even bothering to check the caller id. "Jez?" He asked quickly. There was a pause on the other end. "Yea," it was Jez. Styxx smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He was so happy to hear from her but he didn't want to push her and scare her away either. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm fine. I suppose I should thank you for coming last night," she said tentatively. Styxx laughed. "Yea you should," he said before he could stop himself. Jez growled low in her throat but didn't argue back. "So are you alright? I know you should be sleeping now and you called me instead," he reasoned. Jez didn't say anything right away. "Styxx," she began. Styxx took in a sharp inhale; last time she had started a sentence like that it didn't end well. "I'm sorry," Jez finished quietly. Styxx's eyes went wide, he didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. Jez really didn't apologize not out of no where. He was speechless. "Will you come home?" She asked into the phone sounding hopeful. Styxx smiled. "I'll be home in a few minutes Princess don't fall asleep without me," he replied then hung up running out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Longer chapter for you guys. I'm going to be away this weekend so I might be a little slow on the next chapter. I'll try to get too it though as soon as I get back :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash poked his head into the house. It was odd for him, sneaking into his own house. Tory laughed as she saw him sneaking around the corner. "She's gone," she called over to him. Ash visibly relaxed as he went over and kissed Tory. He picked her up and put her in his lap as he sat down on the couch. "How is she?" He asked. Tory shrugged. "Physically she's fine. Mentally I think she's a bit of a mess but what dark hunter isn't?" She replied with a laugh. Ash nodded thoughtfully. Tory looked at him and kissed his cheek. "She'll forgive you. I think she understands more then she knows just give her some time," she assured him. "I know she will. I just wish I could give her what she wants when that time comes," he admit. Tory nodded. "I know and I was thinking about that," she began. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if we both go to Artemis," she started. Ash shook his head. Tory looked at him angrily. "Why not?" She demanded. Ash kissed the tip of her nose. "Because one of you will kill the other and even though I have my money on you and wouldn't mind getting rid of Artie, it just can't be that way," he explained. Tory rolled her eyes. "Well we could ask again the two of us, and remind her she wasn't supposed to make anymore dark hunters," she pointed out. Ash took a deep breath. "I'll think about it," he replied. Tory frowned but didn't push instead she relaxed and kissed him. "Come on then my love, it's time for bed," she told him standing up and pulling him up with her.

Jez woke up to Styxx stroking her hair. "You're going to put me back to sleep if you keep doing that," she said tiredly. He stopped with a soft laugh. "Forgive me Princess," he replied. Jez snuggled up against him with a smile. "I think I can do that," she said. She looked up at Styxx and smiled. She knew now what she didn't know yesterday, that she couldn't live without him. It may be selfish what she was doing but she didn't care. Styxx kissed her softly. "Now that is all the sunshine I need, a smile for you. It warms me better then the suns rays could," he told her. Jez smiled scooting up to give him a kiss. "So what would you like with your coffee this morning?" Styxx asked. Jez smirked, she loved how well he knew her, coffee before anything else. "Anything you'd like. I'll be down in a few minutes," she told him hopping out of bed. Styxx went downstairs to make breakfast. A few minutes later Jez was dressed for patrol and sitting at the kitchen table. Styxx put a large cup of coffee in front of her along with some eggs. Instead of sitting across from her though he sat right next to her. He kissed her cheek. "Are you through trying to push me away?" He asked after she'd had a few sips of coffee. She looked over at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you trying to pick a fight," she countered. Styxx opened his mouth then closed it again without replying. Jez smirked with a nod and dug into breakfast.

At the front door they faced off yet again. "We should take the car," Styxx insisted. "I like my bike thank you very much," Jez replied. Styxx rolled his eyes. "Is everyday of forever going to be like this?" He asked her. Jez frowned. "Are you trying to say you don't want to spend forever with me now?" She asked in reply. Styxx rolled his eyes. He was about to argue when he saw Jez's lips twitch in a smile. He raised an eyebrow at her with a little smile. "Very funny," he told her making her smile brilliantly. "I couldn't resist," she told him. He laughed knowing it was the truth. "Alright so please, the car?" He suggested. Jez nodded putting her helmet down. "I'm buying you a bike as an engagement gift," she told him as they headed towards the car. Styxx looked over at her. "I thought engagement gifts were given to us to share," he said sounding confused. Jez shrugged. "Then I'm telling someone to buy you one," she replied simply. Styxx shook his head but didn't argue. He never realized how much he did like the bickering until yesterday when he thought he'd never have it again. He'd never tell Jez though, or else he'd never hear the end of it. He smiled to himself as he drove them out to patrol.

It took weeks for Jez to even acknowledge Ash. She had taken to going over his house and taking up Danger and Alexion's offer to visit Katoteros some times when there was nothing to do or she couldn't sleep. She and Styxx had discussed that they needed to plan the wedding. Jez had absolutely no idea what to do and Styxx was no help. "I never had one. No one in my family did besides my father and mother I suppose, besides it wouldn't have been my job to plan it," was his reply when asked about wedding planning. It had earned him a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips look from Jez. He suggested Danger and Tory's help might be beneficial. When Ash was there Jez just ignored him. To Ash's credit he didn't try to interfere. Though she could sense him watching her whenever he was around. One night she had planned out most of the wedding and was feeling a lot less stressed when she turned around and actually looked at Ash. He was surprised though he didn't let it show. The only thing that let her know he was, was that he missed a note on the guitar. Tory looked between the two and with a small knowing smile got up and went into the kitchen. Ash continued to play not looking over at Jez. She got up and went over to him. She stopped right in front of him. "I have to ask you a question," she said simply. Ash looked up at her. "Oh we're talking now?" He asked. Jez glared at him but then her look softened a bit. "Don't pretend you weren't waiting for this. But I am sorry I put it off so long," she replied. Ash took on a mock surprise look. "You are apologizing to me?" He asked sounding astonished. Jez stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled putting his guitar down and standing up giving her a hug. "I'm sorry too," he told her kissing the top of her head.

"So what is it you needed to ask me?" Ash asked finally. Jez smiled a twinkle in her eye. "I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle?" She asked him looking up hopefully into his silver swirling eyes. Ash's eyes filled with amazement and happiness she thought she'd never seen there. He swept her up into another bear hug. "I'd be honored to," he replied ecstatic. Jez laughed as he set her back down on her feet. "And I have another favor to ask," she went on. Ash nodded. "For you to be Styxx's best man. He wont ask but he wont ask anyone else either," she explained. Ash sobered up he was going to shake his head when he saw the hard look in Jez's eyes. He sighed. "On one condition," he told her. She shrugged. "You and I go have a little talk somewhere," he offered. Confused Jez nodded. Ash looked around and found Tory in the kitchen. "We're going to Katoteros," he told her. Tory nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Ash took Jez's hand and they both vanished to Katoteros.

It was a different part then Jez was used to. Usually she arrived in Ash's throne room or a sitting room by Danger and Alexion's quarters. This was no inside that castle at all. They were as far away as they could get from it. There was a mansion that was extremely impressive and vast expanses of lawn, there was even a beach that made Jez smile. "Why have I not been over here before?" She asked. Ash smiled. "Because this is Styxx's home on Katorteros. I gave it to him awhile back because he wasn't exactly welcome in my home," he explained. Jez raised her eyebrows. "So you two do get along," she stated. Ash took a deep breath weighing his answer. "When we absolutely must," he deemed a good reply. Jez pursed her lips. "You absolutely must get along for me," she tried. Ash smirked shaking his head. "It doesn't work that way. But come on we'll go sit on the beach and talk," he told her leading her over to the sand. She dug her toes into the cool sand with a smile. Ash smiled seeing her happy. After a few moments Jez looked over at him. "So what is this one condition?" She asked him. Ash looked over at her seriously. "We are over due for talking, not just about anything. I need you to understand something's before I can walk you down that isle," he told her. Jez nodded willing him to go on. He looked out to the water and took a deep breath. "When I was born I was different, the Fates cursed me even before my mother birthed me. Born into the human realm I wasn't welcomed by anyone. At a very young age I was sent to my uncle where horrors I think only you can understand awaited me," Ash began.

When Ash had finished telling Jez all that had happened to him she stared silently out into the water taking it all in. She blinked past her tears both for him and in understanding the pain and hurt he endured. Ash watched her waiting for revulsion. "I'm not disgusted with you Ash, I could never be. I understand how you feel. I admire your strength," she said without looking over at him. Ash let out a small sigh of relief. Jez took a deep breath and looked over at him. "Admittedly what I went through wasn't as bad as that. I don't think mine even compares, but it's my story and you need to hear it," she told him. She went on to explain what had happened to her the night of her death. Ash listened and watched her. He nodded when she finished and hugged her gently. She was brave and as much as she admired him he was prouder of her then he'd ever been. "To not take revenge on the person who did that to you requires more strength then even I posses," he told her. She smiled weakly. "I highly doubt that," she replied with a small laugh. Ash smiled back. "I went to Artemis and tried to get your soul back. Tory and I have been thinking about ways of getting it back. I will try again soon," he assured her. Jez shook her head. "Don't get yourselves hurt over it. Styxx and I will make a life with what we have," she told him. Ash shook his head amazed with his newest dark hunter. "You were too good for what happened to you," he told her. She smiled. "But it is what has made me who I am. And there's no other way I would have ever met you," she informed him. He laughed because it was true. "And what kind of life would that have been without me in it?" He teased. Jez scoffed at him. "Oh please you needed me in your life to spice things up," she pointed out. Ash rolled his eyes but they both laughed knowing it was the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken so long. I had a tough time writing this chapter, my muse apparently is stuck on vacation. Let me know what you guys think and any suggestions you might have, reviews feed the muse and the stories will come faster :)**

* * *

Sanctuary was closed for what might have been the first time ever. Most of the were hunters in the area were packed inside along with former dark hunters. The music was lower so conversations didn't actually have to be shouted at each other. Jez and Styxx sat at a central table surrounded by everyone. Aimee came over and kissed Jez's cheek. "See? Isn't it just the perfect place for an engagement party?" She asked. Jez nodded. Fang came over and hugged her tight. He looked over at where Ash and Styxx were holding a civilized conversation that was so rare for them. "I guess I was wrong," he said raising an eyebrow at them. Jez smirked with a nod. "And you owe me for that. I think I know exactly what you can get for me too," she replied with a knowing look. Fang nodded laughing. "What ever you want pipsqueak," he assured her as he and Aimee went to go make sure the drinks were being taken care of.

Through out the night people came over congratulating them both and asking about wedding plans. Styxx looked out of his element actually being accepted by most of the people in the room. Though they weren't exactly taking him in and treating him like one of the family, they weren't ignoring him like before. Jez took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He smiled over at her. Silence fell over the entire room and Jez turned to see the cause. Ash had stood up gazing around the room. He didn't have to say anything but everyone knew he was demanding silence. His serious look fell from his face as he lifted up a glass. "If I can have your attention," he said. Jez rolled her eyes at his dramatics making him smirk. "I'd like to propose a toast to Jez and my brother Styxx," he continued. Jez raised an eyebrow at Styxx and he beamed being called brother. "Jez hasn't been a dark hunter long but even in her short amount of time with us she has wiggled her way into our hearts. Each and every one of us here is here for the same reason. We're here because we all want to see Jez happy. She has invited all of us to share in her next step of forever. And I better see each and every one of you at that wedding because she's expecting you there," Ash finished with a threat. Jez stood up and went over to him putting an arm around his waist. "A little harsh," she hissed at him. "Thank you Ash. And thank you everyone else for coming and sharing this with us," Jez said addressing the crowd. They all clapped. "I wish I could have all of you in the wedding party, but then who'd I have to watch me in all my glory?" She teased. Everyone laughed. "But I'd like to ask if Tory would please be my matron of honor," she said turning and looking over at Tory. Tory had a complete look of surprise before tears welled into her eyes and smiled with a nod.

Jez had gone on to ask Aimee, Simi, and Kat to be bridesmaids while Styxx, with Jez's help, asked Sin, Fang, and Dev to be groomsmen. All agreed excitedly. By the end of the night Jez and Styxx had a truck load of gifts being shipped to Jez's house and a club full of people who couldn't be happier for her, or Styxx despite their better judgment. Ash and Tory both kissed the top of Jez's head as they sent her out the door of the club with Styxx. Before Styxx could pass though Ash grabbed his arm. Styxx looked up at him questioningly. "You ever hurt her, brother or not you are dead. Understand me?" He asked low and menacing. Jez turned back and though she hadn't heard what Ash had said the look on his face wasn't promising. She was turning back to go defend Styxx when he replied. "Brother, if I ever hurt her please kill me because I would never be able to live with myself," he assured Ash. With a small nod Ash let go of Styxx's arm. Jez took Styxx's hand and looked up at him. He smiled assuring at her and led her to the car.

Once back home Jez ran inside before the sun could come up. She had cut it close leaving Sanctuary but she enjoyed having her 'family' surrounding her once again. Styxx on the other hand directed the trucks into the driveway and directed movers where they could move the boxes. Jez went into the kitchen and put on a kettle to make some tea. Twenty minutes later Styxx came into the kitchen and Jez smirked at the look on his face as she handed him a cup. He took a sip an raised and eyebrow at her. "Any way you could explain this?" He asked lifting up a key. Jez shrugged. "I could tell you that it starts one of the gifts we received. But I'm guessing you already know that," she replied smartly. Styxx rolled his eyes. "There's a motorcycle in our driveway," he pointed out. Jez's eyes went wide. "Our driveway? I believe this is my house," she told him. Styxx's jaw dropped. Jez didn't say anything. In truth she was trying to see what he would say, how he would react. "Well would you have me live at my house?" Styxx asked finally regaining composure. Jez shrugged. "So long as I was there as well," she replied. She bit her lip gauging where this might go, she wasn't looking for a fight.

Styxx stared at Jez trying to figure out where this was going. He could tell she was skirting around something but he didn't know what it was. He sighed. "Would you just come out with it, it's been a long night and I don't want to argue," he told her. Jez frowned with her hands on her hips. "I'm not trying to argue. I just pointed out that there was a motorcycle in MY driveway," she replied with a small laugh. Styxx chuckled glad she was making light of this. He put his teacup in the sink and put his arms around her kissing her cheek. "We can figure out about the houses tomorrow. But right now I would like to know about that motorcycle," he told her with a knowing look. Jez smiled wide. "It's for you. I'm going to make a biker out of you yet!" She exclaimed with a nudge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay my muse isn't really helping me out. I'm hitting a little writers block.**

* * *

"Now you're supposed to hold it upright between your legs. It's not going to stand on it's own," Jez instructed rolling her eyes. They were supposed to be heading out on patrol but Jez refused to ride in the car when they had two perfectly good motorcycles in the driveway. Styxx was having a difficult time balancing the bike. Jez put her hands on her hips watching her fiancé struggling with the bike. "You know it amazes me. A big strong sort of God is having difficulty with a human made motorcycle," she pointed out. Styxx glared over at her. "How on earth do you balance one of these you're half my size," he argued. Jez sauntered over to him and kissed his cheek. "Because I'm good like that. And I have strength where and when it counts," she replied with a raised eyebrow. Styxx's mouth dropped open and he nearly dropped the bike. Jez smirked as she shoved her helmet onto her head. "Come on can't you grant yourself the power to ride a motorcycle?" She teased. Styxx frowned shaking his head. "Instant gratification does not pay off as much as everyone seems to think these days. I get much more pleasure out of actually learning something," he informed her. Jez straddled her bike and looked back at him. "Well you go ahead and take the time to learn, I'm going on patrol," she replied kick starting her bike. She peeled out of the driveway and took a low turn down the road. Styxx sighed. "She did that on purpose," he said to himself then started his own bike and took off after her.

Styxx parked his bike beside Jez's. He glared over at her as she smirked putting her helmet on the back of her bike. "Thought you wanted the pleasure of learning how to ride?" She teased. Styxx rolled his eyes. "So I used some instant gratification, whip me," he replied. Jez tweaked an eyebrow at him and Styxx paused realizing what he just said. He watched her cautiously unsure her reaction. A suggestive smile crept across her face. "I believe the saying you were looking for is so sue me. But I will keep your suggestion in mind for later tonight," she told him a familiar glint in her eye. Styxx sucked in his breath and closed his eyes to calm himself. He reached out snaking an arm around her waist. "Or we could go back now," he offered in her ear. She kissed his cheek fleetingly and pushed him away. "No I have a job to do," she reminded him before dancing out of reach. Styxx pouted but followed after her to go patrol.

There were more daimons then usual and Jez was constantly on her toes fighting them off and locating new ones. She and Styxx barely had the chance to talk besides a warning to look out behind them. Jez made a mental note to call Ash as she dusted the final daimon. She looked over at Styxx who was scowling at a scratch on his coat. Jez smirked as he looked up at her. "You're getting sloppy old man," she teased. Styxx quirked an eyebrow at her. "Who are you calling old? The only reason I got this scratch is because I was fighting four at a time and trying to watch your back all at the same time," he replied. Jez rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek earsing the bruise on his ego. "You're my hero," she told him sarcastically before flouncing away. "Don't kiss me then shake your ass at me missy. Just remember who's your hero the next time you get pissy with me," he shot back. Jez looked over her shoulder at him. "I wasn't shaking my ass. I was just trying to enjoy the last for minutes before the sun came up. It's time to go home. And you know what that means?" She said suggestively. Styxx flashed himself in front of her. "Means your hero is getting some tonight!" He exclaimed before taking off towards their bikes.

They made it home in record time. Styxx went to go put on a pot of tea while Jez pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ash's number. He didn't answer making Jez frown. "Ash answer the damn phone," she cursed out loud. She called three more times then left a voice mail. "Ash answer your damn for or forward it to Alexion at least he'll answer. Look I just wanted to say that something's up with the daimons, although you probably already know that. But what you don't know is that if they screw up my wedding I'm going to through an epic fit that even you wont see coming," she snapped then hung up. Styxx came into the room and raised his eyebrows. "Didn't answer I take it?" He asked. Jez gave him a duh stare. "Of course not, why would he ever answer his phone when it's something important," she replied. Styxx's lips quirked into a half smile as he handed her a cup of tea. "Here drink this and relax we have to talk," he informed her patting a spot beside him on the couch. Jez raised an eyebrow but positioned herself next to him sitting Indian style. "Last night after the engagement party you said that this was not _our_ house but _your_ house. I just want to see if we're on the same page with things," Styxx told her sounding concerned. Jez gave Styxx a sad smile and reached out to caress his cheek. "Oh my love, I didn't mean anything by that last night. You must know that my home is anywhere that you are. Be it here in this house or in yours, it doesn't matter to me as long as I can be with you," she reassured him. Styxx nodded and smiled leaning his forehead against hers. "We have time to figure everything out then. I just wanted to make sure you weren't kicking me out," he said with a laugh. Jez kissed him softly. "Of course not my dear. Now let's go upstairs, I believe you got an expression wrong earlier that I might take advantage of," she said standing up and putting her hand out to help him off the couch. Styxx didn't need to be told twice the suggestive glint in her eyes was enough to shoot him off the couch, scoop her up, and run upstairs.

1


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean, stop trying?" Ash asked looking at Savatar like he was a lunatic. Savatar on the other hand was leaning casually against the arm of the chair. "I'm pretty sure even your thick skull understands what stop and trying means, especially when you put them both together," Savatar replied giving him a droll stare. Tory put her hands on her hips trying to figure him out. He looked over at smiled at her. "Don't hurt yourself you'll never figure out my angle on this one," he assured her. She squinted at him suspicious. "You know Jez, and though she says she's forgiven me, she never really will until she has her soul back," Ash pointed out. Savatar shrugged. "You wont get it back anyway. I'm just saving you the effort and exhaustion from it," he told them. Tory's mouth dropped open. "You can't know that," she accused. Savatar just raised an eyebrow at her. "No? Well then go ahead and keep trying. I was only trying to help," he told her straightening up. Ash frowned. "Who are you trying to help?" He demanded. Savatar stared at him. "Hey I like the Shrimp well enough too you know. She had the decency to invite me to her wedding after all, and she's a better surfer then you," he pointed out. Ash rolled his eyes. "Well you have my advice take it or leave it. Either way, catch you later," Savatar finished then vanished leaving Ash and Tory to stare at each other in confusion.

Jez woke up to a message on her phone from Ash. "Wake yours and my brother's lazy butts up and get over here. Tory's making breakfast," he had said. Styxx raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Ash to me," he exclaimed. Jez smirked. "Who cares Tory's cooking breakfast!" She replied jumping out of bed to go shower. Once they were both showered and ready they flashed over to Ash's house. The whole house smelled like bacon, eggs, and coffee immediately making Jez's mouth water. "Mmm coffee," she nearly drooled making her way to the kitchen. Styxx followed just in time to see Ash immediately hand Jez a cup of coffee before even saying a word. He handed her the cup and kissed the top of her head with a smile. Styxx frowned. "By the Gods, couldn't you have told me how much this woman needed her coffee. It would have spared me a few morning arguments," he complained. Ash just smirked. Tory on the other hand gave him a cup of coffee. "It took Ash awhile to learn too. That was not a pretty morning with the two of them before he learned better," she offered. Jez smiled and cozied up into Styxx side her cup of coffee not far from her mouth. "So where's the grub?" Jez asked her stomach growling.

Sitting all around the table, the family dug into their breakfast. They ate in mostly silence until Ash leaned back in his chair. Jez could feel his eyes on her but she didn't look up. When he didn't say anything for a few moments she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to stop eating to talk so you might as well get on with it," she said between mouthfuls. Ash chuckled. "A very refined woman you got there brother. Not quite like the other princesses you knew," he said. Jez shot him a cold stare. "What are you getting at oh wise leader," she snapped sarcastically. Ash's lips tweaked into a smile. "You are the one that called last night," he reminded her. Jez raised an eyebrow, two could play at that game. "And it was you who called us both here," she pointed out. "And it is you who calls on me for wisdom," Ash countered. Tory snorted putting her hands in the air. "Enough. You two can do this all day, I don't want to sit through it again. Ash just talk to them," she insisted. Ash gave Tory a loving smile and kissed her cheek. He turned and looked at Jez. "You are going with Tory and your bridesmaids to a dress shop. It's time we get the show on the road with this wedding," he informed her.

Jez's jaws dropped fork paused in midair. Ash just stared at her a moment and Styxx reached over to close her mouth. "Chew before you choke love," he instructed softly. Jez quickly chewed what was left in hear mouth then swallowed. "Should I take it back and cancel the reservation? By that response I'm not sure if you're actually ready to be married to my brother. Seconds thoughts maybe, I can give you time for third thoughts too," Ash offered. Jez shook her head and looked over at Styxx quickly to make sure he wasn't under the same impression as Ash. "I do not have second thoughts, not even close. I know I want to marry you, you are the one I was supposed to marry all along," she assured Styxx ignoring both Tory and Ash. He squeezed her hand with a smile. "I know my love," he told her. Ash cleared his throat bringing back her attention. "Okay fine so if you're not having second thoughts and I can't make you change your mind it's time for you to get going," he said standing up. Jez looked to Styxx confused. "What about Styxx?" She asked. Ash shook his head. "Don't worry about him," was all he said in response. Jez raised a skeptically brow at him. Tory pat her shoulder reassuringly though. "Ash and Styxx are going to get suites along with their other groomsmen," she informed her. Jez rolled her eyes at Ash. "That wouldn't have been so hard to say would it?" She told him sarcastically. Ash just shrugged. "Too much effort," was his excuse.

Tory and Jez met up with Aimee and Kat at the dress shop. Simi had parted with Ash without complaint the moment she heard shopping. Jez sent the bridesmaids off to go search for the dresses they wanted to wear. She and Tory looked at wedding dresses. "What color are you thinking?" Tory asked as they made their way down the isles of dresses. Jez looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know that you wore a black dress for…certain reasons but I don't think I can do that," Jez replied. Tory nodded with a kind smile. "So tradition white wedding dress for you," she acknowledged. Jez smiled with a nod. "I think that's what my mother would like," she explained. So they continued looking around and pulled out a few different dresses for her to try on. She went to the fitting rooms while Tory took a seat and waiting. Jez came out smiling for each dress she tried on. She had a short sleeve dress, a ball gown dress, a dress with multiple layers, but none of them made her shine. Finally she came out beaming and glowing. Tory jumped up smiling and clapping her hands in excitement. "Oh Jez! Sweetheart it's beautiful, you're beautiful!" She exclaimed as Jez looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was strapless and corseted and draped gracefully down at the waist. Simi, Kat, and Aimee all came in then and let out their own exclamations on how beautiful Jez looked as everyone crowed around her at the mirror.

The others had picked out a simple black dress, since Simi refused to wear anything without black in it. Tory went out and got a longer version of the black dress. Jez smiled at her. "I have black in the wedding after all," she said. Tory nodded and handed something to Jez. It was a black lace sash with a red silk stripe in the center of it. She wrapped it around her waist and Tory tied it behind her. "Oh Tory it's perfect," she exclaimed. Tory and the other girls nodded. "This was the easiest shopping trip I've even done for a dress," Jez admit. Simi laughed. "Not so Akra-Jez, the Simi is not done shopping so neither is you. Akri gave the Simi his plastic," she beamed holding up her American Express. So the girls went through the shop picking out shoes, bags, Jez got a veil and some jewelry, and some things for the honeymoon. Simi gladly handed over the credit card at the cash register as Jez silently thanked Ash for footing the bill.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a long one folks! Let me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Jez and Tory went back to the house and waiting for their men to get back. Tory made them each a cup of tea as they sat at the kitchen table. "So what's with the rush suddenly? Don't get me wrong I don't have cold feet or anything but Ash was just warming up to Styxx I don't see why he's so eager to give me over to him," Jez voiced her curiosity. Tory smiled sweetly at her and looked away briefly. "You know how Ash can be. Just trust in him," was all she offered as an explanation. Jez gave her a hard glare making Tory laugh but shake her head. As if on cue Ash and Styxx showed up. Ash kissed Tory as Styxx wrapped his arm around Jez. "Did you find the one?" He asked her. Jez smiled kissing his cheek. "Of course I did I'm going to marry him," she replied with a smile. Styxx rolled his eyes but smiled. Ash looked over at them. "Did you find everything you wanted? If not I can have it made exactly to your liking?" he offered. Jez shook her head and looked to Tory. "No we found everything," she assured him. Ash nodded. "Good then next Monday you're getting married, at the beach," he told her. Jez looked at him shocked. "Maybe you're forgetting something but I work. For you specifically," she reminded him sarcastically. Ash's lips tweaking into a knowing smile. "Not next Monday. There's been a little agreement. Consider your wedding night a day of peace."

Jez and Tory both stared at Ash in shock. "You've got to be kidding me," Jez finally voiced. Ash shook his head. "I assure you I am not. Had a chat with Stryker, my mother, and Savitar. Your wedding night is the first full night of peace agreed on by all," he explained. Tory beamed and went over to her husband. Jez looked at Styxx happy tears coming to her eyes. He kneeled next to her chair and she leaned into him throwing her arms around him. "No fighting, the whole night. It's more then I could ever ask for," she said happily. Styxx kissed her cheek and looked to his brother. "Thank you brother. I am in your debt," he said humbly. Ash smirked. "When aren't you? Consider it my wedding present. Now Styxx kiss her goodbye, a week apart for you both," he ordered. Both Jez and Styxx stared at Ash like he was crazy. Jez stood up her stubborn look set upon her face. "Don't you think you're being a little old fashioned?" She demanded. Styxx stood up as well. "Who will watch her?" He argued. Ash raised a challenging eyebrow at his brother. "I will, Tory, the wolves and bears. Does that seem sufficient enough for you? She'll be staying here anyway," Ash informed his brother. Styxx was hard pressed for a valid argument to that. Satisfied Ash turned to Jez. "As for you youngin' you asked me to walk you down the aisle. Something a father does. Don't you think yours would want you to be a bit more traditional?" He asked her. Jez opened and closed her mouth a few times before looking down and nodding.

After a long goodbye Styxx promised to look after Jez's house claiming he slept better there anyway. Jez knew it wouldn't be easy for either of them sleeping alone for a week but at least Jez felt safe in Ash's house. Tory showed her to the guest room, which kept filling with her things as Ash flashed them over. Tory said good night and let her get situated in her temporary room. Ash came in a few minutes later. "Everything you need here?" He asked looking around. Jez looked around too to check. "Looks like it. My bike still in the driveway?" She asked suspicious. Ash smirked. "Of course. But it wont start unless I give it the okay so don't think about disappearing anywhere," he warned. Jez scowled, he knew her too well. "Tomorrow you'll patrol at Sanctuary. And by at Sanctuary I mean inside it's doors," he informed her. Jez put her hands on her hips tired of all the sudden rules. "I'm a dark hunter, I will not hide," she told him. Ash stared at her proudly. "You're not hiding. You're making your future brother in law very happy by behaving is all," he said overly sweet. Jez tilted her head as she stared at him. "You're up to something," she stated. Ash put on a look of mock surprise. "Me? Never. Good night J," he said kindly before shutting the door.

As she predicted Jez hardly slept. It wasn't that she didn't feel safe. She couldn't have felt safer staying in Ash's house. She could feel his powers pulsing through the house like a lullaby trying to sooth her to sleep. But without Styxx beside her it didn't feel right anymore. She'd grown dependant on his body pressed against her back, the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. The sunset couldn't come fast enough. When the sun had just barely dipped below the horizon Jez got up and dressed then made her way downstairs stealthily trying not to wake Ash or Tory. She paused by the kitchen but continued past deciding to get coffee on the way. She made her way to the front door and grabbed the handle turning it gently. "Aren't you forgetting your bike needs my permission to start?" Ash asked from the armchair behind her. Jez cursed and turned around flipping on the light. "Do not tell me you trusted me so little that you slept down here," she said glaring at him. Ash laughed and took a sip of his steaming coffee. "Of course not. I wouldn't leave my beautiful wife to sleep by herself. But I did come down here the moment the sun set and you could safely run away," he answered her. Jez frowned. "I was not running away," she argued. Ash just shrugged. "My mistake I thought sneaking around and you missing coffee meant something," he replied eyebrow raised. Jez rolled her eyes. "May I go now Dad," she asked sarcastically. Ash simply shook his head. "Sit and have your coffee then I'll escort you to Sanctuary," he informed her. Knowing it was futile to argue Jez sighed and sat on the couch picking up the mug that appeared in front of her.

Ash and Jez stood outside Sanctuary's doors as the bears played their songs back to back. Dev said nothing as they passed through the doors but gave Ash a meaningful nod. Jez looked at him skeptically. Inside Ash led Jez to a back table where Kat and Simi joined them as well as Fury. Jez stamped her foot. "That's it. What the hell?" She demanded. No one said anything. Simi looked between Ash and Jez. Fury just looked around the bar like he hadn't heard a thing. Finally Kat smiled. "Can't some friends just have drinks?" She asked. Jez raised an eyebrow and looked over at her with a scowl as Ash rolled his eyes at her. Kat just shrugged. Ash took a deep breath and looked Jez in the eyes putting his hands on her shoulders. "I told you the agreement I made for your wedding," he began. Jez nodded willing him on. "What I didn't tell you is that because of that agreement, making it known how important you are to me, they'll be after you all week like never before," he finished. Jez didn't know how to feel about what Ash just said. She was angry at him for not telling her the danger at first. But at the same time Ash had just admitted, out loud, that she was important to him. Her of all people he valued almost as much as Tory, the newest dark hunter which would give him more reason to hate her. A smile slowly began to spread on Jez's face. Ash looked at her peculiarly. "What are you thinking J?" He asked suspiciously. Simi began to bounce tilting her head back and forth next to Jez seeing her good mood. "You admitted to caring about little ol' me," she replied happily. Ash frowned stepping away from her. "I tell you that pretty much everyone is after you to kill you and all you can focus on is that I care about you? There is definitely something wrong in that blonde little head of yours you know that?" He said shaking his head. Jez just beamed at him.

After Aimee brought over some beer for them Jez turned back to Ash who surprisingly stuck around. "So is it really that bad that your playing my personal body guard instead of your usual…what is it you usually do anyway? I for one can never find you," she asked. Ash chose not to look at her but around the bar as he replied. "Yes it is that bad. It's not just the typical damions after you but worse," was all he said. Jez rolled her eyes at his typical vague answer ignoring the personal question. "Remind me to follow you around one day when this is all over," she told him pointedly. He just smirked. Simi came over and dragged Jez to the dance floor. Which turned out a bit awkward when she kept growling and hissing when anyone came too close. "Sim they're just humans," Jez laughed. Simi shrugged. "Akri said keep you close and keep Jez safe. No matter what the Simi's only doing what Akri said," she replied. Jez just rolled her eyes and kept dancing. She was having a good time until she shuddered with the familiar feeling of damions. Simi stiffened beside her. Jez looked around trying to locate the damion and realized it was outside. She started to head for the door when Simi grabbed her wrist. "No," was all she said. Jez growled aggravated from the over protection. "I'm going out there to do what I was made for. You can come with me or go help your Akri," she argued. Simi looked conflicted but followed Jez to the door.

Once outside Jez located five damions. They beamed at her evilly as they leaned against the brick building. "Look at the good little dark hunter who came out to do her duties," one of them said. Jez crouched down reaching up her sleeve for a dagger. "Watch who your calling little," she warned. The damions pushed themselves off the wall and stalked towards her still with the unnerving smiles on their faces. "Why don't you just run away to your bolt hole and be done with it," she hissed. The one damion laughed. "Oh little one, you have so much to learn it's a shame we'll be killing you before you have the chance to," he replied with mock sadness. Jez threw the dagger, which he ducked with a snarl. "I hate when you all talk to much," she informed him before launching herself at him.

Jez was surprised at how long it was taking her to get a good kick at one of them. She wasn't at all prepared when she got thrown to the ground. Luckily Simi was right there to throw them off her mumbling, "Akri is not going to be happy with the Simi for getting Jez scratched." Jez got up putting herself back to back with Simi. "Jez will give you her own personal plastic Simi if we get out of this alive," she told her. Simi clapped her hands baring her fangs at the damions in front of her. Jez had lost a bunch of knives trying to hit one of the damions but they weren't stupid. She was forced to her last sword and hand to hand combat. She attacked one throwing him off balance, which he quickly recovered and stabbed her in her sword arm. She screamed out in agony dropping the sword. "Bastard," she cursed delivering a roundhouse kick to his chest with the knife in her boot turning him to gold dust. Another grabbed her from behind and as she went to throw him off her he was thrown back.

Jez spun around to find Kat, Fury, and Ash in the ally with them. Jez rolled her eyes. "About time you showed up to even the fight," she huffed. Ash glared at her. "I count four so you're not needed. Get inside now." This wasn't a request that was very clear. As his silver swirling eyes bore into hers, this was an order. Jez bent down to pick up her sword and planted her feet defiantly. Unfortunately she was no match for Dev coming around the corner, snatching her up over his shoulder and running into Sanctuary as damions collided with Kat, Simi, Fury, and Ash behind them. Jez kicked and punched the bear to no anvil. "Put me down you stupid animal!" She yelled but still Dev help on. He carried her through a locked door followed by one he opened by keypad. It wasn't until they were in there with the door safely locked behind them that he dumped her on the bed. Jez glared up at him. "What the hell Dev? You don't see me dragging you away from fights," she argued. Dev rolled his eyes. "That's because you're not that stupid to try and stop a bear. And you know normally I wouldn't do this. But I do want to see you married next week rather then captured and dead," he explained with a pointed look. Jez frowned and tried to cross her arms but ended up wincing. Dev kneeled in front of her. "Let me see," he instructed. Jez shook her head and turned away. There was a knock on the door and Dev stood up. "Stubborn pipsqueak," he said teasing her.

Ash was behind the door and once let in dismissed Dev with a gruff thanks. He turned to Jez after the door shut. His sunglasses were on but Jez knew there was no kind look hiding behind them. That was fine by her she gave him a run for his money with a look of her own. "Don't test me Jez," he warned. Jez's eyebrows shot up, fire burning in her eyes. "Don't test you?" She said in disbelief. "There was no reason for you to send the pack on me. I was created to fight them," she argued. "Yes and look what came of that," he said indicating her arm. "It's just a scratch," Jez replied stubbornly. Ash sighed and sat on the bed beside her to take a look. He manifested a bowl of water and some cloth, cleaned and bandaged it up. When he was finished he pat her hand lightly. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked aloud. Jez smiled widely at him. "Let me go with a warning to go off on my normal mischief?" She tried. Ash smirked and shook his head. "Sorry but no. You've lost all privileges for the next week," he informed her. Jez's jaw dropped. "You're on lockdown."


	13. Chapter 13

Ash hadn't been kidding when he said she was on lockdown. It was like being a child and having a bad grounding all over again. No cell phone, no computer, no friends, and no motorcycle! Sanctuary was now off limits since she couldn't control herself or follow a simple direction. Ash had her locked up in his house one night but the next decided to go to the extreme with too many damions around. Instead she found all of her things gone in the guest room. "Ash!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. This was the last straw, she didn't care how much danger she was in anymore she needed her stuff. Ash took his time walking up the stairs deliberately giving her time for her temper to simmer. "Yes Jez?" He asked leaning against the wall causing a picture of him and Tory to hang crooked on the wall. Jez spun around her hands on her hips. "Where the hell is all my stuff?" She demanded. Ash smirked. "At your new temporary home," he informed her. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. "There are three days left, honestly your relocating me again?" She asked. Ash nodded. Jez ground her teeth in aggravation. "Where to know oh father of mine," she replied sarcastically.

Jez glared at Ash from her perch on the new bed she'd be sleeping in. Ash ignored her as he put her stuff away for her. "Can I get my motorcycle?" She asked her arms crossed. Ash shook his head. "There are no roads on Katoteros so there is no need for your motorcycle," he informed her. Jez harrumphed turning away from Ash. He smiled at her stubbornness. "Couldn't get me a room with a view?" She snapped snidely. Ash raised an eyebrow over at her. "Would you like to fry when the sun comes up here?" He asked her. She frowned at him and replied by sticking out her tongue. Laughter sounded from the doorway. Ash and Jez turned to find Savatar leaning against the doorframe. "Sav! Please tell me you're rescuing me from my evil master," Jez exclaimed. Ash rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. Savatar smirked. "No Shrimp I wish I could but your evil master doesn't think my island is safe enough," he informed her. Jez looked over at Ash in disbelief. "Him? Seriously, he's the most paranoid person I know. Don't you move your island all the time?" She asked Savatar. He nodded smirking. "You're a dark hunter not a were-hunter so it's my decision," Ash informed her. Jez rolled her eyes with a sigh. "But hey, the suns down why not go surfing here. I brought your board," Savatar offered. Jez jumped up off the bed and ran to the door.

Thank the Gods, as Styxx would say, for Savatar sometimes. Surfing with Savatar was relaxing. He didn't force himself on her, or ask too many questions. He was content to just surf in the moonlight silently. Jez was able to relax without her new bodyguards hovering around her. Between a set Jez looked over at Savatar balancing on his board. "Why did you agree to the night of peace?" She asked him. He looked over at her almost annoyed at her interrupting the silence but Jez knew better. There was a smile behind his eyes when he looked at her. "Don't make me say the L word," he told her. Jez giggled shaking her head. "I'm not asking if you like me. I'm asking why it was necessary for you to agree," she clarified. Savatar nodded understanding now. "Good you know I hate discussing my feelings. As for the necessity of me, I'm an important being so I was setting an example. Besides I over-see the weres so if I agree they have to behave for fear of becoming extinct," he replied before looking away deeming that a good enough answer. Jez smirked. "And because you like me. But I wont make you acknowledge the L word. It's Ash's wedding present for me you know," she said sneakily. Savatar looked over at her with his eyebrow raised. "That's nice of him. If your interruption of my mellow is to try and figure out what I'm getting you let me stop you there. Isn't my showing up enough?" He asked. Jez frowned; Savatar could read her too well. "Waves coming Shrimp," he warned then paddled getting back to surfing.

After showering to get the salt water off Jez put on some jeans and a black halter-top. No need for her leather gear since she was locked away from the daimons, along with everyone else. There was still some time before the sun came up and she'd be stuck in her room so she ventured out to explore. Eventually she wandered into the throne room. Simi and another charonte demon similar to her were laying on their stomachs in front of a TV off to the side fighting over control of the phone. Alexion was on his cell phone pacing. He saw her and waved with a small smile. Jez gave him a sympathetic smile she never wanted his job. Danger walked into the room and noticing Jez, hurried over with a happy smile. "Jez! How are you liking your room?" She inquired. Jez shrugged. "It's nice. Um, pretty old fashioned," she offered trying to be nice. Danger laughed. "I suppose for you they are pretty old fashion. Though most other dark hunters would feel right at home here being that we're so old," Danger joked. Jez nodded. She would always be different from the other dark hunters just based on when she came from. "Ash around here somewhere?" She asked hopefully. Danger shook her head sadly. She understood Jez's feeling of being cut off. She was lucky she had Alexion and Xirena around all the time along with Simi occasionally. "No sorry. But what can I help you with?" She offered. Jez grinned wickedly an idea coming to her. Danger knew that look and dragged Jez out of the throne room for her privacy.

"I don't know Jez. Besides the obvious of you supposed to be separated a week before the wedding, there's also the fact that Ash doesn't want Styxx here. He's got his own place. You must understand my dilemma," Danger replied to Jez's request uncertainly. "Come on Danger. Please!" Jez pleaded. She gave Danger her best puppy dog eyes. "I haven't been away from Styxx this long since I met him. Do you have any idea how horny I am?" She begged. Danger laughed. "Oh sweetie I understand. Trust me. You don't know horny until you've denied yourself for hundreds of years," she replied with a knowing smile. She sighed feeling for Jez. "Alright look I can't bring Styxx here, Ash would kill me and not bring me back this time. But I can get you my phone before the sunrise and you can lock yourself in your room with it. Ash'll still get angry if he finds out but I'm willing to deal with this one. Sound good?" Danger offered. Jez didn't want to see Danger in trouble Alexion would never forgive her if something happened. She nodded eagerly at the thought of hearing Styxx's smooth silky voice.

Danger knocked on Jez's door right before sunrise. Jez opened the door so fast Danger's hand was still raised to knock. Danger got over her surprise and laughed. "Eager much?" She asked. Jez smiled sheepishly with a nod. Danger put her cell phone out but pulled it back when Jez reached for it. "Now listen, I need this back at sunset. The absolute second it's safe for you to come out. No calling him here either," Danger listed. Jez nodded eagerly reaching for the phone. "And if it gets too hot and heavy just destroy it. Incinerate it please I don't need to know how disgusting you two are," she added. Jez rolled her eyes as she snatched the phone away. With a quick thanks over her shoulder Jez slammed and locked the door. Danger shivered with a quick mental image she didn't need.

Jez quickly changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed cell phone in hand. She punched in Styxx's number and took a deep breath. She waited impatiently for Styxx to pick up. He answered on the second ring. "What's happened?" He demanded sounding both anxious and worried. Jez's face scrunched up in confusion. "Nothing's happened what are you talking about?" She replied. There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Jez?" Styxx asked sounding surprised. Jez smiled at the way her name sounded on his lips. "Yes my love. It's me," she whispered back. "But how? Acheron said no contact. He took your phone," he said confused. Jez smiled allowing the sound of his voice to float through her head. "I have a friend on the inside," she joked. Styxx laughed. "You are a sly one Princess. I've missed you," he whispered. Jez could hear him climb into bed. "I've missed you too my darling. You have no idea," she whined a warm feeling growing. Styxx growled under his breath hearing the desire in her voice. "If I were there right now there would be nothing left to desire," he replied his voice thick and accent thickening the way it always did when he was getting aroused. Jez nearly purred. "What would you do my Prince? Tell me," she whispered seductively. "Let us pretend you are here."

Spent, Jez fell asleep to the sound of Styxx's voice. She slept peacefully for the first time since their forced separation. When sunrise came she showered and dressed and met Danger outside her door. Danger raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I need to incinerate this or disinfect it at all?" She asked. Jez blushed and Danger gagged but laughed. "Alright well just behave now for two days and your home free. Think you can handle that?" Danger asked. Jez smiled with a nod. "I think I got it out of my system thanks," she replied. "That's good because you're on Simi duty for the next two days," someone said coming down the hall. Jez groaned recognizing the voice.

Ash strode up to the two of them no sunglasses covering his silver eyes. There was no hiding the anger in his eyes. Danger's eyes went wide. Jez on the other hand wasn't intimidated. When Ash got up to them he crossed his hands over his chest. "I love Simi you know that but why am I on Simi duty exactly?" Jez asked hands on her hips. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Not just you. Danger too," he replied. Danger's jaw dropped. "Why?" She asked although she had an idea. Ash put out his hand. "Your cell phone," he said. Danger cringed and handed over her phone. He flipped it open and hit a few buttons then nodded. Jez frowned she had deleted the history on the phone. "What? I know for a fact that there is no call history on that phone so you have proof of nothing," she replied smartly. Ash snapped the phone shut with a shrug. "Yea well I don't need proof. I know you called my brother on her phone. The way you girls are huddling in the hall is enough proof for me," he informed her. Jez rolled her eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Why do you insist on breaking all the rules J? I feel a new found respect for your father. Having to raise you must have been hell. I should see if he'd like to raise dark hunter for me instead, it might be easier for him," he pointed out. Jez stuck her tongue out at him. "Akri's friend Jez comes play with me now! Xirena's Akra too!" Simi cheered from down the hall. Both Jez and Danger groaned at her excitement while Ash beamed.

After two days of dress up, bbq, and ordering more sparklies then any demon can eat Jez collapsed on her bed. Ash appeared in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. Jez didn't open her eyes or give him the pleasure of looking over at him. "What? What possible punishment could you give me now?" She asked. Ash smiled. "What rule have you broken now that needs punishment?" He asked. Jez gave in and looked over at him. His eyes sparkled smiling back at her mirroring the smile on his face. He was happy. Jez tilted her head confused. "Tell me Ash what is it?" She asked curious what could put him in such a good mood. "You've done well my little dark hunter. Simi is happier then I've seen her in ages you're her new 'almost akra.' I'm proud of you," he told her. Jez sat up and looked over at him. He had a look in his eyes similar to the look he saved only for Tory. It was almost like the look he gave Simi. But it was a look of it's own. It was a look especially for her. Jez got up and ran over to him throwing her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her in return pressing her head against his chest. "I am a lucky man to have you in my life," he whispered into the top of her head. Jez smiled and looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and stepped away. "But now you must rest. Tomorrow night you will officially be family. Sleep well J tomorrow you become a Parthenopaeus," he said with a smile.

* * *

**One last chapter left folks. It had to come to an end sometime.**


	14. Epilogue

The next night Ash transported Jez to his house in New Orleans to get ready with the rest of her bridal party. Styxx would get ready at her house with the rest of his groomsmen. Jez got her hair curled and pulled off to once side a beautiful red rose tucked into her curls. The other girls got their hair pulled up and away as well showing off their immortal beauty. When it got closer to the time for them all to head to the beach Tory helped Jez into her dress. "You look radiant Jez," she whispered finishing zipping her up. Tory looked over her shoulder at the two of them in the mirror. Jez was glowing. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile. Tory dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Jez turned to her and smiled throwing her arms around her neck. "Don't cry. If you do I will," she told her happily. Tory nodded with a small laugh. "I'm just so happy for you," she replied. Jez nodded and jumped when there was a light tapping on the doorframe.

They turned to find Ash in the doorway. "It's time," he told them. Jez nodded. Tory kissed her cheek and went out to the living room to collect the rest of the girls. Jez looked at Ash. "How do I look?" She asked him genuinely seeking his thoughts. Ash walked over to her and took her hands in his. He led one up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Like a beautiful princess," he told her. Jez smiled tears coming to her eyes. Ash put his arms around her kissing the top of her head and giving her a squeeze. "Thank you for everything Ash," Jez said into his chest. He smiled down at her and pulled her to an arms length away keeping his hands on her shoulders. "No thank you. You've brought my family back together and brought me more happiness then you could imagine. But it's time, you can't be late for your own wedding. Everything is set," he told her offering his arm to lead her out of the house.

The beach was a vision from a fairy tale. The beach was illuminated by the full moon. Stakes in the ground with burning candles lined the aisle along with seashells outlining the aisle itself. An archway stood with twisting vines of red, white, and black roses. The beach itself was littered with people dressed in their best suites and dresses. Jez recognized the whole Peltier clan from Sanctuary along with a lot of Fury's pack. Vane, Kyrian, Valerius, Talon, Wulf, and Wren were all there with their wives and children. Zarek was there with his wife and Bob bouncing happily on his knee. More dark hunter's then Jez had ever seen were there along with Weres. Savatar was up front waiting. He turned along with everyone else as Jez and Ash stepped up to the end of the aisle to begin their long walk to Styxx. Jez looked up at Ash in awe. "How are they all here? Why are they all here?" She asked him. Ash smirked down at her. "It is a night of piece, everyone deserves to feel alive sometime. They're here for you, each and everyone of them," he told her proudly. The soft music began to play and Ash began to lead her towards her new life.

"Do you Styxx take this dark hunter Jez to be your wife? To have and to hold, cherish and worship, to care for and protect, for the rest of eternity?" The justice of the peace asked. Styxx's eyes had not left Jez's since he first saw her at the end of the aisle. She was an absolute vision beyond his wildest dreams. He knew that he had found her, his Jez and nothing was going to keep them apart. "I do." He told her. Jez smiled a happy tear escaping. Styxx reached forward to wipe it away with a smile. "And do you Jez take this immortal Styxx to be your husband? To have and to hold, cherish and worship, to care for and protect, for the rest of eternity?" The justice of the peace asked again. Jez nodded. "I do." She assured Styxx. "Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," he told them. "Finally," Styxx said under his breath before sweeping Jez into his arms for their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd began their thunderous applause.

The reception was held on the beach and Jez was certain that she and Styxx would never get to thank everyone there were so many people there. They walked from table to table hand in hand thanking everyone for being there and hugging more people then she'd ever seen. Finally she could see the people she had been talking to online in fear of draining each other's powers. But nothing could drain her today Jez was walking on the clouds, deliriously happy. She got to the table Savatar was sitting at with Ash, Tory, Simi, and Nick. He stood up and looked at Jez happily. "I'm so happy for you Shrimp. Come here," he said and wrapped his arms around Jez. Jez was so caught by surprise that she didn't even get to wrap her arms around him. Ash and Tory looked on in shock. Ash's mouth even fell open when Savatar kissed the top of her head. Jez stared up at him speechless. Savatar laughed and stepped back. "Don't get used to it," he warned her. Jez giggled then regaining her composure. "Thank you for gifting us with your presence at our wedding Sav," she said kissing his cheek. He smirked a sparkle in his eyes. Jez tilted her head looking at him. "What do you have up your sleeve Sav?" She asked him. Styxx pulled her next to him as Savatar presented a box out of thin air with a blue bow on top.

Jez stared at the box her heart stopped. She looked up into Savatar's eyes in disbelief. "Is that? Is that what I think it is?" She stammered. Styxx squeezed her hand his eyes hadn't left the box. Savatar nodded. "It's your soul Shrimp," he clarified. Jez looked from him to Ash. Ash looked happy for her but there was something else in his eyes. Something like sadness. Savatar handed the box to Styxx. "You know what you have to do. You screw up and I personally will kill you in the most torturous way imaginable. Understand?" He asked seriously as he glared threateningly into Styxx's eyes. Styxx nodded. "I would gladly accept the death you give me should I lose her," he replied. Savatar smiled over at Jez proud of himself. He gave her another brief hug and stepped back. "Well there's some pretty sweet waves coming in off the side of Australia tonight so I gotta blow this popsicle stand. Don't say I never give you anything Shrimp," he warned. Jez smiled. "I think I'm set for life with your shower of affection tonight," she teased. Savatar rolled his eyes and left.

Jez walked over to Ash and kneeled before him not caring if she ruined her dress. She put her head in his lap and let him smooth her hair gently. "I know you would have gotten it if you could. I will never hold that against you," she whispered looking up at him. He smiled sadly and nodded. "At least you have your soul back one way or another. That's what matters," he told her. Jez nodded. Styxx helped her up. They were beginning to walk away when Tory called them back. They looked back questioningly. Tory elbowed Ash hard in the ribs and after a grimace and a meaningful look from Tory he seemed to get an idea that cheered him right up. "Z!" He called getting Zarek's attention. Instead of walking over Zarek took advantage of his powers and just popped over. Bob was giggling and smiling in his arms. Jez went over and tickled him. "He misses his babysitter you know. Only you get him to laugh as much as you do," Zarek told her. Jez smiled. "Well maybe someday you'll have one of your own and Bob can repay the favor as babysitter," he said noticing the box that held her soul. Jez tried to smile but she and Styxx knew that her soul would most likely remain in that box since she would become human and Styxx would forever be immortal. Ash turned to him. "I know something that might repay her sooner then that," he hinted. Zarek raised an eyebrow at him. "I already bought her a wedding present," he complained. Ash rolled his eyes. Astrid popped next to Zarek and hit him softly. She turned to Jez. "How about we present to you some ambrosia?" She asked. Jez's eyes went wide and she looked at Styxx. He swept her up in his arms twirling her around. "An answer. It would solve everything. I told you we would have it work out," he told her. He put her down as Astrid held out a bowl with what looked like honey jello. Jez reached out hesitantly but Astrid and everyone nodded urging her on. She took the bowl knowing that when the time came she and Styxx would have an answer.

* * *

A few months later Jez's soul and the ambrosia still sat hidden in a safe in her closet. She and Styxx were practicing new fighting techniques in her work out room. She slammed him down on the mat and he held his hands up in surrender. She kissed him softly as she laid down next to him her head on his chest. "I've married a strong beautiful Princess, who did I get so lucky?" He asked with a smile as he smoothed down her hair. She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I ask myself the same thing," she teased. Styxx growled rolling her under him. He nuzzled at her neck making her wriggle with anticipation as to what was coming. "I will never tire of this in all of forever," he said hoarsely against her throat. Jez looked up at him. "Well you'll have to wait tonight, its time for us to go patrol," she said pushing him away gently. Styxx pouted glancing down at his obvious arousal. Jez gave him an understanding smile it wasn't easy for her either. Styxx sat there while she stood up brushing herself off. When he didn't get up to follow her she looked back at him confused. "You know," he began not looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. "You know we could find him," he said quietly. Jez was confused at first but when his eyes finally met hers she understood. "Oh Styxx," she cried kneeling in front of him and taking his face in her hands. She sighed resting her forehead against his. "You know my heart needs to stop beating before you can return my soul," she reminded him. Styxx nodded. "And I cannot do that to you. I can never harm you," he told her. Jez nodded. "I know my darling, I know," she whispered.

Styxx was off leading the victim away unharmed as Jez finished off the Daimons. She took care of them without breaking a sweat she was cleaning her weapons when she heard footsteps behind her. "Styxx?" She asked standing up and turning around. She dropped her knife when she saw who it was. "Shit!" She cursed recognizing her killer. Ash had taken care of him though he showed no recognition of her. He stared at her for a moment then grinned like he had the first time he met her. He might not remember who she was to him but he still had the same thing in mind for her. "You know a pretty thing like you shouldn't be walking alone at night around here," he told her picking up her knife. Jez cautiously put her hand out for it trying not to shake. She couldn't help it though her powers were draining. He slipped the knife into his belt. "You don't need that my dear," he promised her. Jez took deep breaths trying to think what to do. He came closer to her and touched her face lightly. She stood stone still as he circled around her. His fingers caressed her neck, the neck Styxx had been nuzzling only hours before. His hand trailed down her arm to her hand. He lifted up her hand to see her wedding ring. He grinned greedily at her. "You will be fun," he told her. Jez was about to scream when she caught sight of Styxx over his shoulder. He was reaching for his throwing knife when Jez saw their opportunity. She shook her head slightly at him and he paused. "I will scream," she warned the man in front of her. He raised a challenging brow. "You do that and I will slit your throat," he warned. Jez grinned. "Nothing you haven't done before," she said before she screamed.

In a flash she saw the silver of the knife before she felt a searing pain at her neck. Her hands automatically went up to the warm liquid spurting from her neck. She couldn't tell if she was reliving her memory like she had so often in her nightmares or if this was now. She heard a heartbreaking battle cry and as she fell to the ground she could see Styxx rushing at the man. In a matter of seconds the man lay dead in the side of the alley never to bother another innocent girl again. But he was forgotten the second he was dead. Styxx rushed over to Jez scooping her up in his arms resting her in his lap. Tears were in his eyes washing down onto Jez's face and mixing with her own. "What have you done? If I had known, if I had known this is what you had in mind I never would have let you do it," he told her. She tried to reach up and caress his face a weak smile on her face. "I know, which is why I had to do it. Now is your chance," she choked out. Styxx looked at her shocked. He couldn't help but smile proudly at his wife. "How? How did you know I had it?" He asked. Jez tried to laugh but ended up coughing spraying blood. "It does not leave you side gods forbid something should ever happen," she told him. Her eyes began to grow heavy and her heartbeat was slowing. Styxx reached into his pocket pulling out something wrapped in cloth. "Don't…don't drop it," Jez pleaded. Styxx kissed her eyelids new tears forming in his eyes. "I wont, I promise, I wont," he assured her. She took her last breath and Styxx unwrapped her soul and despite the searing pain he pressed it to her bow and arrow tattoo.

Ash shook his head and Tory looked over at him concerned. "What is it?" She asked. Ash looked over at her and smiled. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly. "They've done it. Jez is free. And if I know Jez and Styxx at all, then I believe in nine months we'll have some nieces and nephews."

* * *

**Well there you have it friends. I didn't want to say goodbye to Jez and Styxx but it had to come to an end sometime. I hope you enjoyed it. All of those that stuck with it this long thank you so much! I do appreciate it.**


End file.
